Suicide Game
by Whipped Coffee
Summary: If you take the right steps, you might just survive. If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive. Title change from: Suicide Note
1. Chapter 01

**Suicide Game  
**_If you take the right steps, you might just survive.  
If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive._

"Now, there are a few things I want to cover, before going to bed," a teen around the age of 16 stated, sitting upon the edge of a dark green bed.

Another teen came out of the bathroom, groaning as she jumped into the green bed. "Do we have to do this now Sakura? I'm dead tired from shopping earlier with you!"

The 16 year old teen tsk-ed, shaking her finger at the other teen on the bed. "That, Tenten, you agreed to come with me. I thought you'd know the circumstances when you're shopping with me!"

The 17 year old groaned once again, pulling the covers over her head as she slumped down in the bed. "I do! You dragged me along!! Literally!"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, her left hand raking into her bubble gum pink hair. "Well, I wouldn't have to drag you if you just agree to come along, now would I? Anyways, don't answer that. We have important matters to cover tonight, to be ready for the big day tomorrow."

Tenten pulled of the covers, glaring at Sakura with her hazel eyes piercing into the other teen. "What 'important matters'? It's just the first day of school tomorrow. I thought you explained everything when you _dragged _me to the mall."

"Well, I didn't explain all of it," the other said, oblivious to the glare that she was receiving from the older teen. "I was saving another part for tonight."

"Just… talk," Tenten

Sakura grinned as she started talking. "Well, you should know that there are cliques like any other school—"

"Yeah, you mentioned—"

"Don't interrupt—"

"I wasn't, I was just—"

"I **said** don't interrupt—"

"And **I **said—"

"Would you just let me fin—"

"Why don't you let me com—"

"Because you always interrupt—"

"No I don't! You're the—"

"That is so not—"

"OKAY!" Tenten finally shouted, tired of the interruption match. "Just… continue what you were saying."

Sakura sighed. "Well, as I was saying before someone _rudely interrupted me_," she said, looking at Tenten, "there's the populars. Of course, I mentioned this be—Don't interrupt me!" Sakura glared at Tenten who was just opening her mouth, "Like I said, the populars consist of Uzumaki Naruto, who's a total ditz. I don't even know _why_ he's in the group, but it's said that he's best friends with Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura said, as her facial expression became dazed.

Tenten paused for a bit before waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. She snapped her fingers, causing Sakura to jolt out of her daydream, blushing a bit before continuing.

"Sorry," she apologized. "There's also Hyuuga Neji, who is the oldest amongst the group. Then there's Nara Shikamaru. They're seen together everywhere—or with at least one of the other group members. And Tenten," Sakura looked at Tenten in the eye, "please don't fight with either one of them."

Tenten laughed nervously. "Why would I fight with one of them…?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know… Maybe because you have a thing for fighting people who think they're better than everyone?"

This time, it was Tenten who rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I changed over the summer," she said, laying back down on the green bed. "And besides—it's not like I'd ever meet one of them."

Sakura sighed as she jumped into the spot next to Tenten. "Well, just to be sure, please don't cause anything at school. Your last scheme caused us to get expelled…" Sakura grumbled as she pulled the covers over herself.

"It was nearly the end of the year, already. So it didn't really matter if we got expelled, right?" Tenten asked, grinning.

"Tenten! It could go on our permanent records! Please don't make it seem like a big joke," she pleaded. "And I need a perfect record, or else I'll never be a doctor!"

"Calm down, Sakura. Don't worry—you'll be a doctor. You're the smartest person I've ever known," Tenten said, closing her eyes.

Sakura grinned as she turned off the lamp beside the bed. "Well, okay then. Goodnight."

"G'night…"

Sakura closed her eyes, but opened them as she suddenly remembered something. "Hey! We didn't even cover half the things I wanted to tell you!"

Tenten cracked open an eye. "Tell me later… It's time for sleep…"

Sakura grumbled, but turned to her side, closing her eyes again.

« « » » « « » »

_Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, I'd be out right now spending my moo-lah x)  
Disclaimer is only in the first chapter(:_

**Chapter One  
**_Homeroom_

« « » » « « » »

"Aw man… you have **got** to be kidding me!!" A brunette shouted, watching the crowd in front of the school from afar.

There seemed to be a huge crowd—all girls', no surprise there. Screaming girls, to be more correct. They were all chanting something different, so it was hard to hear what they were saying. Not that Tenten was planning on trying to make out the incoherent words.

Tenten, the bunned brunette, groaned, rubbing her temples. First day of school and this is what happened. _'Sakura you are __**so**__ dead…' _

Truth is, Sakura ditched Tenten straight in the morning, when Sakura couldn't get Tenten to wake up. Tenten plotted something in her mind, thinking of ways to get in.

'_What the hell?!?!?! Who the hell gets up this early in the morning to stand in front of a freaking school building waiting for a bunch of effing guys?!'_

Tenten growled dangerously, causing a few passer-bys casting a scared look towards Tenten's direction.

Approaching the crowd calmly, and nicely, didn't work so well for Tenten before. She'd been pushed down, screamed at, and scratched once. _'Well then, time to go for a different approach.'_

Tenten pushed up her white collared button up shirt sleeve, coming towards the crowd of screaming girls from the side. She approached a blonde hair girl, yelling with her hands cupped around her mouth, apparently screaming, "SASUKE-KUN!!"

Why they were screaming when no one was even in front of them, Tenten didn't know. She pushed fiercely her way through, causing some of the girls she pushed to glare at her and curse.

"OW! You!!! You just tainted my shirt with that horrid hand of yours!!" A girl shouted behind Tenten.

Tenten didn't even turn around, to see who it was. She kept pushing, until she got to the front doors of the school. When she did turn around, it seemed that the percentage of the girls that were mad at her before, completely forgot everything when a black limo pulled up in front of the school.

'_So those are the bastards that they're waiting for. Stuck up rich people,' _Tenten thought with much distaste, not even bothering to look at who stepped out of the limo. She pushed open the one of the six doors in the front entrance, leaving it to fall slowly behind her, eventually slamming shut.

* * *

Stumbling to stable herself from the amount of textbooks in her hands, Tenten managed to get to her locker. She had just stopped by the secretary near the front entrance, who had given her the textbooks that she needed.

"Twenty-seven… five… twenty…" Tenten muttered as she twirled her combination on her lock.

She pulled the lock down without much difficulty, hearing a nice _click_ when she did. As soon as she got her locker open, she dumped the six textbooks into the locker.

"Hey Tenten!" A chirpy voice said from behind the locker door.

Immediately, Tenten knew who it was. One, because it was obvious. Two, because she was the only one who knew her.

"Sakura," Tenten greeted, closing the locker with one textbook in hand. "Why the hell did you leave me?!"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Tenten. I knew that the fan girls would be in the front of the school, so I came early… besides, you wouldn't wake up when I shook you!!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, leaning against her locker. "Well, you should've tried harder. I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper."

"Correction; yes, you are," Sakura said, holding up a finger.

"Whatever," Tenten said. "Who were those girls' waiting for, anyways?"

Tenten looked over Sakura's shoulder, peering at the six doors. She could hear screaming, seemingly louder than the time Tenten was outside with them.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said yesterday? It's the four populars!" Sakura said, leaning against someone's locker herself. "I sometimes wonder about you Tenten…"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well, how was I suppose to know that it was them?"

"Didn't you stop and even look to the guys' who came out of the limo?" Sakura asked, eyeing Tenten. "But then again, seeing as it's you, I'm guessing you didn't."

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "Ah, you know me Sakura… I don't pay attention to those stuck up losers…"

"Hey! What did I tell you again? They're popular!" Sakura said.

"Well, to me, they're losers," Tenten said, grinning once again. "Anyone who's caught up in money and don't care about anything else is one."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tenten, when are you ever going to learn?"

Tenten grinned once again, pushing herself off her locker, with Sakura mimicking her. "When that forehead of yours swell down!"

Sakura stopped walking, directing a glare at her, "Tenten!!"

**-**

"And that's how I got this scratch!" Tenten said, pointing to her arm.

Sakura laughed as she hit Tenten jokingly. "You and your stories. You know that that's never going to happen in real life, right?"

Tenten shrugged as she grinned. "Hey, might as well mix things up! Why is there need for a boring life?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. They both came to a stop, seeing that they had arrived at Sakura's homeroom. Tenten grinned at Sakura, as if saying, _"Good Luck."_ Tenten turned on her heel, walking to her own homeroom, waving with a flick of her hand.

"Tell me how it goes!" Tenten shouted, turning her head a bit to see Sakura's smiling face.

Sakura nodded, waving bye, even though Tenten turned around already. She took a deep breath, sliding open the door, taking a cautious step inside the room.

After taking a look around the room, it was then she realized that no one else was there.

'_I am in the right room… right?' _

Sakura furrowed her brow before letting it go, and sitting in a random seat she picked in the front. She let her eyes wonder around the room, taking in its' white, bare walls and black board. There were two huge windows, towards her left, and the door was towards her right.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a bit. _'I wonder how Tenten is doing…'_

"Room 3A… Is this it?" Tenten questioned to herself when she stopped upon a door.

There was some noise inside, like laughter. She slid the door open a bit, poking her head in to see if it was her room. There was a guy in there—at least that was what Tenten could see. She was pretty sure that there was other guys—or girls—in the room.

The guy who had once been smirking—that, Tenten wasn't sure about—had now glared that the girl who intruded upon him and his friends.

"Eh… I'm guessing this isn't room 3A…" Tenten muttered, even though knowing that the guy would hear her.

They guy hardened his glare, raising his brow, as if saying, _"Ya think?"_

He dressed odd—well, maybe not so odd. His required white buttoned up shirt wasn't tucked in, his tie loose, as if it was just hanging around his neck. He wasn't wearing his blazer, for it was thrown over his chair, which Tenten saw that he was leaning back on. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes still looking intense at Tenten, his glare hardening.

The whole room had quieted down. She wanted to beat the crap out of the guy, for some odd reason. It was the look that he was giving her—the look that seems as if he was better than everyone else.

Tenten glared back, but remembered her conversation with Sakura, and decided to not make anything big out of it.

"Ugh, fine," she said, giving the guy one last glare before turning on her heel, stomping off.

"Hey," the guy's voice was deep.

Tenten turned around, noticing that she didn't close the door yet. She walked back, glaring at him once again. "What?"

He didn't say anything but jerk his thumb in back of him. Tenten followed his direction with her eyes, only seeing the wall. She gave him a questioning look, but then soon understood. _'He's giving me the direction of 3A…'_

Tenten grumbled a thanks, before sliding the door shut, and walking off to the room next to it. There, a sign stood out, with **3A** written on it.

She slid the door open, walked to her seat, and sat down before looking at the room. It was like any other room—four walls, two windows, one board. Not much going on to observe.

There were a couple of guys in the room, obviously not paying to Tenten. Though, one of them did look up to see who walked in, but then continued to joke around with his group of guys. There were also three girls scattered around the room, not bothering to look at Tenten, or even talk to each other for that matter.

Minutes later, three more girls came in, two of them walking towards one girl, who finally started talking. The other one went to find a vacant seat, which she chose next to Tenten.

Getting a close up, Tenten could see that the girl had dark black hair, with some red streaks. She had black nail polish, which Tenten saw from the corner of her eye. She had an earring at the top of her ear, with two at the bottom of her ear. Tenten guessed that she must have some piercings in her other ear too.

The girl was wearing a black hat, pulled down, covering most of her face. Her uniform was like Tenten's—except there was some black ink here and there.

Tenten thought of asking what happened to her uniform, but decided against that immediately. She wouldn't want to make a fool of herself, now would she?

Just then, the door slid open with a loud noise, causing everyone to look up, even the goth girl. Tenten also looked up, to see the commotion.

What she saw, was beyond weird. Her mouth dropped open, and she was sure she saw the others did the same thing. _'Oh my god…'_

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!"

**

* * *

**

"Ne Sasuke-teme! Who was that??"

Sasuke sighed inaudibly. That was all Naruto asked him when they had started walking towards their homeroom. His encounter with the girl minutes ago had aroused a heated conversation with the guys' in that room.

"Dobe, how would I know?"

Despite their differences, something managed to work out between the fellow rivals, making them best friends. Uzumaki Naruto, with his spiky blonde hair, big blue eyes, whiskered cheeks—that the appearance of them had made many rumors—and upbeat attitude had become one of the most popular guys' around the school.

Uchiha Sasuke, with his cold demeanor, handsome face, biggest jock and terrifying eyes, had also made him one of the hottest guys around the school.

"I don't know… You seemed to know her!"

Sasuke inwardly sighed. Talking with this bumbling idiot would just create him more stress. He was practically the only one who bombarded him with questions, even though the other two seemed curious themselves.

Naruto even made a joke that he would even date her. Of course, that earned a hard smack from Sasuke, who flat out told Naruto that he didn't date older girls. Doing that, Shikamaru had said something about Risu, who was two years older than him, whom he had dated a year ago.

"How the hell would it seem that I would know her?"

They had arrived upon their homeroom. Naruto didn't answer, as he slid the door open. Not that he could, with almost the whole female population swarming over them as they stepped into the classroom.

Normally Sasuke would've gone to school earlier, getting to the room without the whole female portion of the school all over him and his friends when they got to school.

Naruto seemed to be enjoying the attention—he always did. He was the only one out of their group to actually grin and make physical contact with the girls. He thought nothing of it, but the girls whom he had touched had thought that he actually liked them. Once, one of them even jumped him when he was grinning at her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing that everyone would just go away and leave him alone. But sadly, something like that would never happen.

**-**

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Sakura looked up, yawning a bit. She had taken a nap since she was a few minutes early, and hadn't realized that almost the whole class was there already.

When she regained her senses, she realized that Sasuke and Naruto had walked into the classroom, which had probably caused almost all the girls to jump them. Sakura rubbed her eye, a bit grumpy that they woke her up.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Again, the horrifying shrieks of the girls caused Sakura to bolt out of her seat, resulting her falling onto the floor, taking her desk down with her, along with the chairs surrounding her.

Luckily, since the girls' shrieks were louder than Sakura's fall, no one noticed. That is, except for the guys' that were grumbling and cursing that they were in the same class with Uchiha and Uzumaki.

As soon as they saw Sakura fall, they started laughing. Obviously they were enjoying something to take their mind off being in the same class as the two.

Sakura stood up quickly, her face beet red. She quickly straightened the desks that were down, trying to make it seem like nothing happened. The girls quieted down, seeing as though the guys' laughter was louder than them. They noticed Sakura, who was still a bit red, and glared at her.

'_This is so embarrassing…' _Sakura thought, sitting back down in her chair, slumping down.

**

* * *

**

'_Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out…'_

Tenten could feel herself inwardly twitch, looking at the guy's brows. He came in, grinning brightly, sitting in a random seat, two seats in front of Tenten.

"Idiot…" She could hear the girl beside her mutter.

The guy who had just came in—truth was, he wasn't that bad. It was the eyes and the hair… and the eyebrows. But other than that, he was a regular guy.

His eyebrows were somewhat… large, and so were his eyes. His hair made it seemed like he had a haircut with a bowl over his head. He didn't have the required dark blue pants that the 3rd years were suppose to wear, but instead, he wore dark green pants.

The rules are simple: 1st years have the color pink—not that the guys' have to wear dark pink pants. Instead, the guys wear black pants. 2nd years have the color yellow. The same concept with the 1st years for the guys. 3rd years have blue, but different from the 1st and 2nd years, the guys have to wear navy blue pants. 4th years have green, making the guys wear dark green pants. Throughout the whole school, their ties have to have their year color. The principal ordered for this, wanting to separate each grade level, so that students can tell which grade other students would be in.

Sakura had told her straight out, that it was probably because, "Since the principal's drunk all the time, she can rarely tell which student is in which year."

But there was the guy, wearing 4th year pants. No one seemed to care in this school, if one wore bright yellow tights to the school, anyways.

Ignoring the fact that the guy's hair was practically gleaming in the light, Tenten focused her attention to the students in the room.

Most of the class was filled up by now. The students had already continued their conversations, ignoring that the sudden greeting never happened.

"This is so not fair!! Why isn't Neji-kun in this class?! I was so sure that he would be here!" A girl to the other side of Tenten pouted.

"Don't worry about it! Even if he's not in this class, we can still see him in the hallways!" Another girl to the front of the other girl giggled. "And we can see him swim!"

She sighed dreamily, wondering about God-knows-what. Tenten scrunched her face, thinking hard. _'Neji? Where have I heard that before?'_

"Yeah!! God he looks so hot without his shirt…" The other girl also sighed dreamily.

'_Oh that's right!! Back in the room, with that glaring guy! I heard his name out the door!'_ Tenten grinned triumphantly.

"I wonder what he looks like without his shorts!!" The second girl squealed.

Tenten closed her eyes shut, forcing the mental picture of a naked guy out of her thoughts. The gothic girl beside her noticed this, and smirked. She then looked at her watch, getting up.

Tenten felt her movement, and reopened her eyes. "Where are you going?"

The girl turned to face Tenten. "The bell's gonna ring," and with that, the bell rung. "See ya." She turned back around, walking out the door.

The other girls who were talking beside her had already left, seeming eager to get to their next class. She stood, dazed in the middle of the classroom, while the last student walked out, giving her an odd look.

Realizing something, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Crap! I'm late!!"

**

* * *

**

**W**ell? Is it any good? It was actually inspired by my friend... x) Please tell me what you guys think. The plot is gonna start at the next or third chapter. This one is just an introduction for the characters—but not all the characters. The rest of the characters will be introduced along the way.

I hope you guys like it (: It's all up to you guys if I continue or not.

Since this was a sucky-ish chapter, here's a preview of the next one:

**-**

→ _C_happe_r_ **2** _P_revie_w _←

The blonde shook her finger at Tenten's face, much like what Sakura used to do. She was shaking her head at her, with her eyes closed. "That's not the point."

"Really?" Tenten asked sourly. "Well, it seems pretty dumb, and those fan girls should really stop giving them cookies or candies or whatever hell they give them. It's not like they eat it anyways."

"Well, Naruto eats them," Sakura piped up.

"And only him, Sakura," Tenten said.

"Like I said, it's not the point," Ino sang. She pushed herself off the pole, walking towards the swing.

"Then do tell, what _is_ the point?" Tenten asked.

Sakura snorted, cutting into Ino's response. "For all we know, they might be playing a game."

Ino was about to scold Sakura for interrupting her, but then she grinned widely as she pushed herself off the ground. She swung up high on the swing before answering. "Precisely," she yelled, as she got higher and higher.

Sakura started swinging too, but not as high as Ino. Tenten was the only one on the bench, taking a drink from her water bottle. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Ino's voice rang high from her place in the air.

"Do tell more," Tenten said sarcastically.

"It's like this," Ino started to slow down; "each girl gives one of the guys cookies or candies, or their little notes. Then, seeing as at least they would have to accept one of their letters sooner or later, they wait. But time has obviously past since that, so it just became a game," with that, Ino jumped off the swing, joining Tenten on the bench.

"So… it's just a game for them, but no one loses?" Sakura questioned, still swinging herself slowly.

"Something like that," Ino said, picking up the sandwich she had abandoned before and biting into it.

"But yet no one wins," Tenten said, chewing on a cookie.

"Again, something like that," Ino said. "You see, it's like a game where everyone can play. Where a person loses, and they can just restart, playing again. No one wins, which is good to hear for the girls, meaning to them, that their prizes aren't taken yet," explained Ino.

"That's one sick game," Tenten commented.

"Not so sick," Ino said, shrugging. "I've tried it."

"And?" Sakura asked, impressed that Ino tried it out.

"She got turned down like the others, duh Sakura," Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't have to be so blunt," Ino said dryly.

Tenten grinned. "Well, it was just common sense. If you were with the guy you gave your note to, then wouldn't you be with that guy right now?"

Ino sighed. "True, true."

"Hey Ino," Sakura said, getting off the swing. "Who was that guy, anyways?"

Ino blushed. "It was a year ago. I was just a first year… And I just wanted to try out that so called game," she rolled her eyes.

"Who was it?" Sakura repeated, ignoring everything that Ino had just said before.

"Nara Shikamaru…" Ino grumbled, blushing once again. "Anyways, it's not like it matters. I don't even like him."

Tenten rolled her eyes while Sakura scoffed. "I'll believe that," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hey," Tenten said with a grin, "sarcasm is my thing."

Sakura laughed as she sat on the other side of Tenten. Ino let out a relieved sigh that they didn't push any further on why she gave the note to Shikamaru.

"So why do the girls still play if they know the guys won't accept it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know. Girls have determination, and pride. They just don't want to lose their prizes to others."

"Prizes?" Tenten said with distaste. "You make them sound like they're _things_."

"Well get used to it," Ino said. "Here at Blaze Foliage High, things are different. It's totally stereo-typed, and things can get ugly if you don't watch your back."

"Tell me again why the girls continue to compete?" Sakura asked.

"They play it like a game. If… let's say Sasuke, eats one of the cookies, and read the letter," Ino paused, clearly liking the attention from the two, "they win."

→ _C_happe_r_ **2** _E_n_d_ ←

**-**

review plox ;)


	2. Chapter 02

**Suicide Game  
**_If you take the right steps, you might just survive.  
If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive._

The trees swayed from the wind, creating a small fluttering sound. A few birds flew in the air, chirping along the way. The sun had already risen, shining brightly in the sky, though, some parts covered by the clouds.

A figure watched the sky from the window on the 5th floor. There was a movement—like he was shifting his weight onto his other leg. His hands were in his pant's pockets. As another wind breezed through the trees, another guy came up behind him.

"Hey," he said, quirking a brow, "aren't you suppose to be in first period?"

The figure that was staring out the window turned around. "Aren't you?

The friend smirked. Always answering questions with his own questions. "I'm cutting," he explained. "You?"

He turned around to face the window again. "Something like that."

His friend sighed. He never really did give straight forward answers. "Cloud watching's my thing," he said. "Besides, didn't you say it was a pointless thing to do?"

He grunted, not bothering to answer his question. His friend didn't expect one—it was their way of communicating without words. Guess that's why they're best friends.

"You know cutting's going to become a habit," the friend inquired. "You should really talk things out with your cousin, before you start ditching school everyday."

He scoffed. "And what are you, my psychiatrist?" He didn't wait for an answer—he didn't expect one. "I don't need your advice. Talking to my cousin," at that word he said it with disgust, "is pointless. We all know she's going to take over, no matter how shy she is."

The friend didn't speak. Not that he know what to say, for that matter. "You really shouldn't have all this much hatred," he said, still ignoring the fact that his friend wouldn't take his advice, "it's not healthy. And I wasn't talking about her taking over."

The teen who was staring out the window before glared at his friend. He knew where this was going. "I told you, I don't need your advice. Even if I talk to her, she can't change the fact that it's arranged."

His friend sighed, leaning against a wall. "When is she coming back?"

"A few days," he answered. "Or a week."

"Talk to her. I'm sure she can make something happen," his friend suggested.

"Why can't you get it in your head that I don't need your advice?" He asked calmly; even though his friend knew that it was pissing him off inside.

"And when has that ever stopped you from using it?" His friend asked, quirking a brow.

Once again, he glared at his companion. He started walking towards the door, "Just mind your own business."

Once the door slammed shut, he looked out the window, leaning on the sill. "You'll come around sometime."

« « » » « « » »

**Chapter Two  
**_Sick Game?_

« « » » « « » »

Walking to her first period class, Sakura hummed happily. She had recovered from her humiliation at homeroom, and now she was happy. Happy that no one remembers what she did—except maybe for some of the guys that thought that it was hilarious. The girls had immediately forgotten what happened, seeing as though they had some obvious popular guys in front of them.

Sakura looked at her timetable, remembering that she had AP Chemistry with some teacher named Mitarashi Anko. She stopped at a door, looking back at her timetable to make sure that she had the right room.

'_No need for two embarrassing situations a day,' _Sakura thought dryly, as she slid the door open.

The room was different from her homeroom, that's for sure. There were 2 rows of tables, with 3 tables in a row. The tables had a sink to the left, and the chairs were stools. Other than the tables being different, the rest of the room remained the same.

There was a black, short haired woman at the front of the room, looking up from what she was eating—dango, was it?—to find out who walked into the room. She swallowed, and grinned at Sakura, before waving her hand, indicating to sit in any seat she chose.

Sakura looked at the six tables. There was only room for twelve kids. Only four had already arrived, and they were probably friends, seeing as though they all sat near each other. Sakura walked over to the vacant spot in the room—where the teacher was, up in front.

She sat in the spot closest to the window. Looking out the window, she wondered how Tenten was doing. Hopefully she didn't get lost on her first day.

'_But knowing Tenten… she probably ran off to explore the school,' _Sakura thought.

Luckily, Sakura didn't know that she was right.

A loud bang came from behind Sakura. She nearly jumped out of her seat, like what happened in homeroom, but maintained her posture in her stool. She turned around to see what was happening.

"Get up," a guy said to a girl who was sitting in the table behind Sakura.

Sakura vaguely recognized that the guy was Uchiha Sasuke. Her mouth dropped open in half shock and half glee, but closed it immediately when she saw that the girl who was being bullied about to cry.

"I said, _get up_," he hissed, making the girl jump out of her seat, and running across to the other room to sit.

Sakura fumed silently as she heard the girl on the other side of the room sniffle a bit. She looked at the front of the room, to see that Anko wasn't sitting on the desk like before. Sakura heard the Sasuke sit down on the stool.

'_That's it,' _Sakura thought to herself.

Even though she knew that he was popular, she wasn't ever in any of his classes. She had heard rumors during her first year though, that one person decided to stand up to him, but had gotten beat up so badly, that he had to go to the hospital.

'_I don't care who he is,' _Sakura thought angrily as she nearly snapped her pencil in two, _'no one deserves to get bullied like that.'_

Sakura turned around in her stool, to see that he was staring out the window, his chin supported by the back of his hand. He felt Sakura looking at her, and glared.

She stood up, slamming her hands on the table. That caused the whole room to look up at them. The sniffling girl widened her eyes at the fact that Sakura actually did that.

"What is your problem?!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke quirked a brow, but stared at Sakura with interest. Sakura got angrier by the fact that Sasuke wasn't saying anything, but just staring at her.

"I have no problem," he answered simply, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever.

Sakura felt the need to punch the lights out of this guy. _'So this is how Tenten feels,' _Sakura thought dryly.

"Then why did you just tell that girl to move out of the seat?! It's not like it's yours!" Sakura shouted, balling her hands into a fist.

Sasuke eyed her hands—which were still on the table—with interest. "It's not. I just like this seat. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes, there is! You just don't tell a person to move out of the way because you like that seat!" Sakura shouted once again.

Sasuke stood up, grabbed Sakura's tie, and pulled her towards him. Their faces were just inches away from each other. Sasuke glared at Sakura, while she widened her eyes a bit. Her heart started to beat faster, but she resisted the blush that wanted to come out.

"Look," he hissed. "I don't hit girls, so unless you want me to break that rule, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and don't open it. Ever."

"I don't care if you hit me," she hissed back, "it just disgusts me that you can just tell people to move like that."

"Well then, that's your problem, isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"It wouldn't _be_ my problemif you weren't such an asshole," Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh, so now we're using names," he said sarcastically. "Just shut the hell up and never talk to me again, unless you want that pretty face of yours to look like crap."

"Will do," she said sarcastically.

With that, Sasuke let Sakura go, pushing her backwards a bit. Sakura glared at Sasuke before turning back and sitting in her seat.

As she sat down, she started blushing immediately. _'Oh my god… he's really as hot as they say!!' _Sakura thought, nearly grinning. She stopped herself, before she did. _'But that still doesn't change the fact that he's a bully…' _Sakura scrunched her face, _'a __**hot**__ bully… I __**have**__ to tell Tenten about this!'_

Once again, she stared out the window, wondering how Tenten was doing. _'She better not ditch first period… I'll __**kill**__ her if she does!'_

**

* * *

**

Not realizing that she was lost, Tenten walked down the stairs, to a place where she rarely recognized. Her uniformed shoes made a small noise as she took each step down the stairs. She was panting, from running up and down the stairs, left and right in the hallways, and bumping into complete strangers who glared at her whenever she made physical contact with them.

'_Spoiled rich brats,' _Tenten had thought. _'Probably have their uniforms dry cleaned everyday.'_

Tenten sighed, finally stopping at the bottom of the stairs, wondering where the heck she was. There was a doorway, but Tenten was debating with herself if she should take it. There was no way out except for the stairs back up and the doorway leading to who-knows-where.

'_Ah well,'_ Tenten mused to herself, _'if I'm lost, might as well do some exploring.'_

As she took the first step, she could hear some splashes in the direction she was heading. Tenten scrunched her face as she stopped shortly.

'_Splashes? In order to have splashes… Water!! That's the pool!' _Tenten grinned at the fact that she figured this out, and started walking happily towards the sound. It never occurred to her, though, that there might be just _someone_ making those splashes.

Tenten poked her head towards the light that was shining in the doorway. There, she saw a huge swimming pool, with a diving board, and some chairs scattered around it. She walked in there absentmindedly, looking around with an amazed face. When she stopped walking, she saw someone coming out of the pool.

It was a guy—she was sure of that. Like all guys who swam, he had on no shirt, which immediately made Tenten blush for intruding. She turned on her heel to leave immediately, but bumped into someone's chest. A guy's, seeing as though the chest she bumped into was hard, like muscle.

Tenten stumbled a bit back before someone caught her, holding onto her arm. His grip was also tight, which made Tenten wince a bit.

"Are you alright?"

Tenten looked up. She was right—it was a guy. _'But a guy with pineapple shaped hair?'_

"Yeah… I'm fine."

The guy she bumped into let Tenten go. "You shouldn't be in here," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "This is off limits to girls."

Tenten resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I was just… looking around," she said lamely. "I should get to my first period class."

The guy nodded her off, and Tenten rushed past him, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"First period's half way over," he called out to her. "Why don't you stay?" He suggested.

Tenten whipped around, not believing what he said. She could see the guy who had been swimming was drying himself off with a towel. Though Tenten was pretty far away to see his exact physical features, she could make out that his chest was nicely built.

'_I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this…!' _Tenten whined in her head. "Uhm, well, I shouldn't," she turned her heel, and walked quickly to the stairs. "But—ah, thanks for asking," she called behind her, turning back to give him a nervous grin.

When she did turn back around, she bumped into another person, sending her to the ground. The guy—she was also sure that this was a guy—laughed nervously as he apologized.

"Ah, it's okay," she muttered, getting up with a grunt.

As she got up, she saw the guy who bumped into her had wild, blonde hair. Before she could see what color his eyes were—since he closed them while he was laughing—the bell rung.

"No," Tenten wailed. "First day and I already ditched first period!"

The guy with blonde hair laughed. "It's just one class! I'm sure your teacher will let it slide!"

'_It's not the teacher I'm worried about,' _Tenten thought. "Sakura's going to kill me," she muttered under her breath as she ran towards the stairs.

The guy opened his eyes, revealing a cerulean blue color. "Huh? What was that?" He called out to the girl.

"Ah, nothing!" She shouted back as she nearly bumped into another guy who was coming down the stairs. "Sorry!" She called as she ran up the stairs, two steps at a time.

Once she was at least two flights away from the pool, she let out a relieved sigh. _'Hey… that guy looked familiar…' _She thought, scrunching her face as she thought back.

-

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he nearly dodged the running girl. He knew where he saw her before. "Why was she here?" He demanded.

"She was just looking around," Shikamaru repeated what she had said before.

Even though he had the personality of being calm, and lay back, he somehow got to be one of the hottest guys around the school, very much like Sasuke. His pineapple shaped hair was what most of the girls in the school adore, and his cloud watching habit have gotten him a lot of cotton candy stocked up in his locker from his fan girls.

"And you believed that?" Neji asked, coming up behind him, with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Of course, completing the last of the group and the oldest, there was Hyuuga Neji. His personality matches and rivals Uchiha Sasuke's. His cold eyes can pierce through anyone's skin—figuratively; obviously—when he sends a glare towards your way. His hair is much adorn by his fan girls, much like Shikamaru's. His pearl eyes earn him 'Best Eyes' in the yearbook when he was just a first year, even though any years under fourth aren't allowed on the yearbook.

"Just repeating what she said," Shikamaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey! Wasn't that the girl you know??" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to one of the chairs, dumping his bag on it. "I don't know her. How many times do I have to say that?" He asked, irritated.

"Why did you ask her to stay?" Neji asked, directing this question to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged. "She seemed like she wanted to swim."

Sasuke was ignoring their conversation completely. He threw his blazer—which he was carrying over his shoulder—onto the chair also. He started unbuttoning his shirt, which made Naruto scream.

"Aw man Sasuke! I don't want to see you strip in front of me!!" He wailed, covering his eyes.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes while Neji scoffed, jumping back into the pool. Sasuke glared at Naruto, continuing to unbutton his shirt, throwing it on the chair, revealing his bare chest. He took of his pants, and there he wore his swimming trunks underneath it.

"I'm not stripping," he said with a glare, before jumping into the pool after Neji.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a sigh, before sitting down in the chair next to Sasuke's stuff.

* * *

"Tenten!!" A voice rang from behind her.

Tenten turned around, seeing Sakura running up to her. _'Oh boy…'_

"So, how was first period?" Tenten asked nervously. Sakura didn't seem to notice her nervousness.

"I have **so** much to tell you!" Sakura said as they walked through the hallways. "And now I know why you always beat up those know-it-all kids!"

Tenten raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know," she said, grinning cheekily at Tenten. "I'll tell you about it later. So, how was your first period class?" She raised a brow, "You didn't get lost and go exploring the school again, did you?"

"Ah, Sakura, why do you always doubt me?" Tenten asked, laughing nervously. "You know fully well that I've learned my lesson from back then! Besides," she said, waving that idea off, "what's there to explore? I mean, there's basically nothing to see here! It's just a normal school, with normal people, but there's a huge ass pool in the basement—"

"Tenten," Sakura eyed her, "how do you know there's a… 'huge ass pool' in the basement?"

Tenten stopped walking. She grinned nervously at Sakura. "Oh, these things you just know! Right, Sakura? Remember that time when you _knew_ there was something fishy about—"

"You were rambling before and you're rambling now. You always ramble when you lie," Sakura said, smirking in victory.

Tenten cursed before she frowned. "What's the big deal? Ditching first period isn't something that's gonna go on our record," she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I'm going to second period, aren't I?"

"Tenten, I'm just worried about you! You've been skipping classes, and even ditching school, since you were in elementary!" Sakura said.

"Well, old habits are hard to crack," Tenten joked.

"Not funny Tenten," Sakura said.

"What are you? My mother?" Tenten asked sarcastically. "You don't have to worry! I've been ditching a lot, and I've never been caught."

"Well, you're gonna get caught someday! And this is the first day of school! You're making a bad impression," Sakura scolded.

Tenten sighed, "Sakura, lighten up! You're so uptight about everything!"

"Are you calling me paranoid?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever the name is, just live a little!" Tenten grinned, slinging her arm over Sakura's shoulders, walking towards a room. "Tell you what. I'll go to all my classes—_No_ Sakura, I won't pay someone else to go and dress like me like last time," she said, when she saw Sakura open her mouth to protest, "—like a good little girl, and you have to stop being so serious about everything. There's even a party tonight! How does that sound?"

Sakura scrunched her brow. "I don't know Tenten… It's a school night, and Anko-sensei already gave us loads of homework…"

"Sakura," Tenten wailed. "Just lighten up! If all goes well, you'll get everything done and we'll still be in time for the party!"

Sakura thought about it for a moment as they stopped in front of Sakura's second period class. "Alright," she said finally, "but I **have** to finish my homework—and **you** have to finish it too—before we go. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Tenten said with a grin. "Well, I need to get to my class. Bye!"

"Bye," Sakura called back.

She pushed the door opened, to find herself hit with a bright light. She brought her hand up, to shade herself from the sun.

"Hey," one person greeted.

Sakura stepped out of the sun's light, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. There was a blonde there, sitting on the sill of the window. Her hair was pulled back in a small bun at the back her head. Her blue eyes looked interestingly at Sakura, and she was swinging her legs.

"Hi," Sakura greeted back as she took a seat.

The blonde grinned, jumping off the sill. "This is economics," she started, "and you don't have to take a seat."

"Then wha—?"

"What we mostly do is business," she explained simply. "We're active—we don't sit in a classroom all day and learn the basics. Although, on some days we do. Only when it's raining though. We get to go out and sell stuff, but obviously the money's going to the school."

"Selling?" Sakura asked.

The blonde nodded. "You know; chocolate, candy. It's really fun once you pick up the basics."

Sakura started to smile. "That does seem fun. I'm Sakura, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura," she grinned. "I'm Ino."

* * *

Halfway through her Psychology class, the door opened, revealing a somewhat wet guy. Tenten stared at the newcomer with interest, recognizing him from somewhere.

'_He looks familiar… Have I seen him before?' _Tenten scrunched her face, racking her brain to see if there were any matches. _'Pineapple hair… He was the one I saw down at the pool! No wonder he looks so familiar…'_

"Ah, Nara Shikamaru. Kind of you to join us," the teacher, Kurenai, said. "Take a seat. I'm letting you go this time, because you're one of my best students."

Shikamaru nodded, sitting in an empty seat next to Tenten. As soon as he sat down, Tenten knew she smelled the chlorine from the pool.

'_He taken a swim,' _Tenten thought, smirking.

Some of the girls in back of her started giggling and whispering Shikamaru's name. Tenten huffed in annoyance, but there was nothing much she could do about it. The phone suddenly rang, and Kurenai hurried to it.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone, she came back with some news. "The principal has called me and a few other teachers for a meeting, so I expect you to **behave** when I'm gone. I have the teacher next door checking in every few minutes, so again, **behave**," with that, she walked out the door, letting it slam shut.

In an instant, half the class started crowding around Shikamaru. Obviously, they were girls. Tenten remained in her seat, trying not to be pushed down by the fact that a couple of the girl's asses were in her face.

"Awww!! He's so cute when he's sleeping!" She heard one girl squeal. "I **have** to take a picture of this! Who has a camera?!" She suddenly demanded.

One of the girls from the group scurried to get a camera, handing it over to the demanding girl. She didn't bother to tell her thanks, and started snapping pictures away. Tenten, however, couldn't see what was happening when the girl suddenly gasp, making the other girls gasp too.

"Don't take pictures of me," he said.

"O-Okay!!" She said. Tenten thought that she heard fear in her voice, but then it was replaced by glee. "I can't believe he touched me!!" She suddenly squealed.

And that made the other girls squeal too. Tenten could hear Shikamaru grunt in annoyance, probably a little annoyed that he couldn't take his nap.

"Alright you troublesome brats, get back in your seat!!" A short black haired woman shouted. "The name's Mitarashi Anko if some of you don't know me," she said, giving them a grin. "Now, I better not hear any noise!"

No one bothered to give her an answer. The girls who were surrounding Shikamaru hurried back to their seats. With that, she walked back to her own room. Tenten turned her head to see the sleeping guy beside her, whose head was drooping down. His head was propped up with his hand under his chin, and Tenten could see beads of water running down his forehead. It mostly came from his hair, since it was looking wet too.

"Don't tell me you're going to take a picture too," he suddenly said with his eyes closed.

In a way, Tenten knew that he was talking to her. She sighed, looking at the front of the room so that no one would realize that they were both talking to each other.

"Like I'd want to," she answered back halfheartedly.

"Really?" He cracked an eye slowly at her. "Girls would pay to have my picture."

"Haha," she said sarcastically. "Well then, I guess I'm not one of those girls."

"Or a girl at all," he muttered.

That earned a glare from Tenten, which Shikamaru raised a brow at. Tenten huffed once more, and looked back at the front of the classroom. Silence overcame them once more, before he broke the silence.

"What were you really doing down there?" He asked, now sitting up straight, with his arms folded over his chest as he stared at Tenten.

Tenten shifted uncomfortably, knowing fully well that the fan girls of his were glaring at her with hatred. She pretended to not know what Shikamaru was talking about, and ignore him. He asked his question once more. Tenten could still feel the glares of the girls, and now, they were whispering behind her back. No, literally. They really were whispering behind Tenten's back.

"I told you," she said quietly. "I was just looking around."

"No one comes to the pool to 'look around'. Are you a fan girl? Of Neji's, maybe?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow that Tenten saw from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know who the hell Neji is," she hissed. "But I'm gonna be tortured by those fan girls of yours if you keep talking to me. I can assure you that I have no idea who you are talking about, and that I have no intention of becoming one of those fan girls. I was just a bit lost, and I heard splashing," she explained.

The bell rung, and Tenten started getting up, locking eye contact with the girl who was taking pictures of Neji. She glared at Tenten, and that was all she needed. Tenten looked back at Shikamaru, who hadn't moved.

"It was a mistake that I went down there, and I will never go there again, knowing that you people use it," she added, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, bye!" Sakura said, as she waved Ino off.

Sakura was feeling great by the end of second period. She had made a new friend, and found out that her economics teacher was great and that Ino and she would be hanging out afterschool. Of course, that made Sakura a bit guilty for leaving out Tenten, so she had asked if it would be all right to invite her.

"Sakura, why are you so happy?" Tenten asked.

She didn't realize that Tenten was beside her, and jumped out of shock. "Oh! Tenten, I didn't realize that you walked up behind me… Don't do that," she said, glaring a bit at her, "ever."

Tenten laughed. "Fine, fine. Who was that before?" Tenten asked. "The blonde."

"Oh, that's Ino. We're going to hang out after school. Wanna come with us?" Sakura asked.

Tenten shrugged. "Ah, but I thought you had _loads of homework_." She said with a grin.

Sakura sighed. "Well, that could be put off till later. It would be really cool if you came!"

"Whatever," Tenten said. "Do you have lunch sixth?"

Sakura looked at her time table, which she stuck in her binder. She shook her head, disappointed. "I have it fifth…" She suddenly laughed. "Guess we're eating lunch alone then."

Tenten sighed. "This is turning out bad. Well, I have gym this period. See ya!"

Sakura nodded as Tenten ran off down the stairs. She walked the opposite way, which was up the stairs. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

"I swear, I really wanted to punch the lights out of that guy!" Sakura whined, licking her ice cream cone as they walked down the street to the playground.

The blonde beside her laughed. "Sasuke has that way with people. You just have to learn how to ignore it or just stay out of his way. Did you hear about the guy who he sent to the hospital?"

Tenten laughed. "Oh _come on_! He didn't actually do that, did he?"

Ino looked at Tenten with a serious face. Tenten raised a brow. "He didn't, did he?" Looking at their serious faces. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Ino said with a straight face.

They burst out laughing afterwards as they continued their way to the park. Ino explained to them what had happened, even though Sakura knew what had happened already.

"It was his first year here, and he was being bullied because he apparently 'stole' a third year's girlfriend," Ino said with a grin, as she threw her cup of ice cream in a trash can they passed by. "But you knew that the third year would get beat up by the girl stealer?"

Tenten laughed as she threw her wrapper away, finishing her cone. "I guess that would be one reason not to mess with Sasuke."

"And the others are just the same Tenten!" Sakura piped up, licking her ice cream. "If Sasuke's like that, how do you think that the guys he hangs out are? This is the reason you shouldn't pick fights," she said.

"You're the one to talk!" Tenten said accusingly. "You said you wanted to beat the hell out of Sasuke in Chemistry!"

"Well, he was provoking me!" Sakura defended herself. "He threatened to beat me up!"

"But it's against his rule to beat up girls," Ino sang. "You must've done something really bad to piss him off."

"I jus told him what I think he should be doing," Sakura said hotly. "He told a girl to move because he liked the seat she was in. That's not really nice," she commented.

Ino laughed at her while Tenten snickered. "And I thought the populars weren't _suppose _to be nice, Sakura," Tenten said, grinning.

Sakura hmphed and turned away. "Sometimes now and then would be nice."

Ino shook her head, grinning as they arrived at the park. When they got to a bench, they put down their bags as Ino decided to go on the swing. No one else was there, since it's in September. The air was a bit chilly, making Tenten and Sakura shiver now and then. It didn't help that they had eaten ice cream a few minutes ago.

"Well, one thing does irk me about them, though," Tenten said as Ino started swinging.

Seeing that Tenten had something to say, she got off the swing, and leaned on the pole. Sakura took out her water bottle, taking a drink before finishing her ice cream. All eyes were on Tenten.

"I saw a bunch of papers crammed in a locker when I was passing by it near the end of the day," she said. "I'm guessing that it was one of the guy's lockers, right?"

Ino nodded. "Each morning their locker is constantly filled with candies, chocolates and love confessions on paper. In the middle of the day however, it's usually empty because they threw out everything. You could see the chocolates, candies and papers in the trash cans around there," Ino explained. "By the end of the day, the locker is filled up again. And to add to that, in the morning, they stuff more in there. The whole procedure just starts all over again."

"Ouch," Sakura said, crumpling her wrapper in her hand, throwing it in the trash can nearby.

The wind caught it instead, making it land on the floor a few feet away by the trash can. She sighed, getting up and throwing it out, running back to them.

Ino shrugged. "The girls don't seem to mind, but the newcomers who do it look devastated. But of course, they learn it's just the way they are, and it makes them look more… irresistible," Ino said.

Tenten scoffed. "That seemed stupid. If they're gonna throw it out, why don't they just stop?"

The blonde shook her finger at Tenten's face, much like what Sakura used to do. She was shaking her head at her, with her eyes closed. "That's not the point."

"Really?" Tenten asked sourly. "Well, it seems pretty dumb, and those fan girls should really stop giving them cookies or candies or whatever hell they give them. It's not like they eat it anyways."

"Well, Naruto eats them," Sakura piped up.

"And only him, Sakura," Tenten said.

"Like I said, it's not the point," Ino sang. She pushed herself off the pole, walking towards the swing.

"Then do tell, what _is_ the point?" Tenten asked.

Sakura snorted, cutting into Ino's response. "For all we know, they might be playing a game."

Ino was about to scold Sakura for interrupting her, but then she grinned widely as she pushed herself off the ground. She swung up high on the swing before answering. "Precisely," she yelled, as she got higher and higher.

Sakura started swinging too, but not as high as Ino. Tenten was the only one on the bench, taking a drink from her water bottle. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Ino's voice rang high from her place in the air.

"Do tell more," Tenten said sarcastically.

"It's like this," Ino started to slow down; "each girl gives one of the guys cookies or candies, or their little notes. Then, seeing as at least they would have to accept one of their letters sooner or later, they wait. But time has obviously past since that, so it just became a game," with that, Ino jumped off the swing, joining Tenten on the bench.

"So… it's just a game for them, but no one loses?" Sakura questioned, still swinging herself slowly.

"Something like that," Ino said, picking up the sandwich she had abandoned before and biting into it.

"But yet no one wins," Tenten said, chewing on a cookie.

"Again, something like that," Ino said. "You see, it's like a game where everyone can play. Where a person loses, and they can just restart, playing again. No one wins, which is good to hear for the girls, meaning to them, that their prizes aren't taken yet," explained Ino.

"That's one sick game," Tenten commented.

"Not so sick," Ino said, shrugging. "I've tried it."

"And?" Sakura asked, impressed that Ino tried it out.

"She got turned down like the others, duh Sakura," Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't have to be so blunt," Ino said dryly.

Tenten grinned. "Well, it was just common sense. If you were with the guy you gave your note to, then wouldn't you be with that guy right now?"

Ino sighed. "True, true."

"Hey Ino," Sakura said, getting off the swing. "Who was that guy, anyways?"

Ino blushed. "It was a year ago. I was just a first year… And I just wanted to try out that so called game," she rolled her eyes.

"Who was it?" Sakura repeated, ignoring everything that Ino had just said before.

"Nara Shikamaru…" Ino grumbled, blushing once again. "Anyways, it's not like it matters. I don't even like him."

Tenten rolled her eyes while Sakura scoffed. "I'll believe that," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hey," Tenten said with a grin, "sarcasm is my thing."

Sakura laughed as she sat on the other side of Tenten. Ino let out a relieved sigh that they didn't push any further on why she gave the note to Shikamaru.

"So why do the girls still play if they know the guys won't accept it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know. Girls have determination, and pride. They just don't want to lose their prizes to others."

"Prizes?" Tenten said with distaste. "You make them sound like they're _things_."

"Well get used to it," Ino said. "Here at Blaze Foliage High, things are different. It's totally stereo-typed, and things can get ugly if you don't watch your back."

"Tell me again why the girls continue to compete?" Sakura asked.

"They play it like a game. If… let's say Sasuke, eats one of the cookies, and read the letter," Ino paused, clearly liking the attention from the two, "they win."

* * *

At exactly 6:00, they pulled up in front of a huge mansion. It took Sakura's breath away just looking at it, and all she could hear was Tenten say, "Holy…" Sakura was in a state of shock, looking at the huge mansion. She could almost feel Tenten grin at the sight of it. She did not want to know what was going on in her mind—probably trashing the whole place, and getting a laugh out of it.

Tenten was always the party animal to Sakura, while she was the quiet, book type. However, Tenten never really did anything outrageous—except being expelled from a simple prank—Sakura still did not like the idea. Tenten was the rebellious type, always ditching some of her classes.

Sakura did not really care about that. She was not like her mother or anything, always watching over Tenten. She was just overprotective of Tenten, seeing as though she never grew up with her parents watching over her.

They had met in elementary, when she was being bullied because she had the highest scores on tests. Looking back, Sakura smiled, thinking it was a stupid thing to get upset about. To make it worst, she had replied with a smart comeback, which angered the bully even more. Tenten had stopped them, threatening to punch them if they did anymore.

Ever since then, Tenten always beat up anyone who had hurt Sakura. She felt that she was in debt of her, and that is why Sakura always scolded Tenten like a mother when she ditched classes. Sakura wanted to get rid of her bad habit. Tenten had developed it since her accident, which Sakura was still a bit emotional about.

That would add to her list of reasons to watch over Tenten, even though she couldn't fight like her. Snapping Sakura out of her thoughts, Tenten nudged Sakura with her elbow, grinning at her.

"Hey, are you going to go or are you just going to sit here all night?" Tenten asked in a playing way as she got out of the car.

"Well, even if I tried, you wouldn't let me," Sakura sighed, also getting out of the car.

"Good answer," Tenten said as she walked over to Sakura. "Now, let's party!"

* * *

**Q&A**

_**But why's it called Suicide Note?  
**__Well, that question would be answered in the later chapters x)_

_**Is Tenten related to Sakura?  
**__No, she isn't. In the last chapter, when they were sleeping in the same room, they were having a sleepover. Tenten was staying with Sakura at her house that night, because Sakura wanted to help her get ready, and explain her the ways of the school, Blaze Foliage High School._

_**Will it be SasuTen?  
**__No, it won't be. It will and only be NejiTen(; You're probably making that assumption because he was the first one she saw, but no, it won't be._

_**Where's Ino? And Hinata? And the other people?  
**__Well, like I said in my notes in the previous chapter, Ino will be introduced in the second chapter. Hinata will be introduced in the later chapters, because I want to make her entrance… interesting xD The guys, as you can see in this chapter, are already introduced, but they don't make a grand appearance. Except for the beginning. I'll elaborate more on what they were saying in the next chapters._

_**Is the punk girl going to play a major role in the story?  
**__Er… I haven't thought about that yet. For now, she's just playing a person who sits next to Tenten in homeroom. I'm trying to not use so much OCs, but it's up to you guys if you want her to play a major role._

_**Is Tenten going to be in the same class with the others?  
**__Well, she does have psychology with Shikamaru, as you have read in this chapter, but I have to think about the other classes. Some classes she is going to be with the others, but required classes that she has to take, she isn't because she's a year older than the rest of them. Of course, Neji is an exception, but so far, he hasn't shown up for most of his classes xD_

_**Does Sakura have parents?  
**__Yeaup she does. I didn't mention them… because… well, because… they weren't playing a part then xD Lols. But, she will have parents. They come into play (or, at least, Sakura mentions them) around… chapter four or five._

* * *

**- Knot - **_xD Thanks! Hahs, I did update xD …Though it's days later… Weeks even? O.o I don't know. And I don't bother checking lols. x.x My internet __suddenly went out on me (again) and that delayed me._

**-** **Sakura12 - **_Ohs, I remember your pen name from my other stories(:_

**-** **Chigiri Sasaki -**_ Yeah, the title's creepy… I wish I wa__s rich too x.x Bu__t don't we all have wishes? xD (That never come true, might I add…)_

**-** **Kishiko-chan -**_ Really? I thought it was long and boring o.o ): Don't put yourself down:D Have faith and you shall be a great author! Lols._

**-** **prluvr365 -**_ Well, now you know! Lols. I knew the title would catch someone's eye x)_

**-** **egocentric-theorem -**_ Do you really? …Damn. You're good lols. Let's see if anyone else caught up ;)_

**-** **MintiNeko -**_ Words of flattery get me on my good side x) Lols. Thanks for your kindness! I was trying so hard not to make the characters OOC…_

**-** **musagirl15 - **_:) Is it still interesting? I have a habit of making stories boring as they go along o.o"_

**-** **iheartyu.xD - **_x) I'll continue if you continue your fanfic! Lols. I still need to read your chapter though.. and review. O.o_

**-** **dreaming.sapphire -**_ Hahahs xD That's what I thought when Whipped, my other friend and I were getting together brainstorming details._

**-** **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - **_Lol! You shall find out in the later chapters x) I kinda thought the title was freaky when Whipped suggested it… but at the same time it sounded cool lols._

**-** **Nikki Allstar -**_ Lol, yeah! I knew someone would get confused x) I hope the Q & A up there helped… un-confuse you lols._

**- ****runjumpfly07** - _Lol, thanks. I thought the plot was kinda weird.. lols. But glad you like it:)_

**- InuSucksADuck** - _Uhm uhm a plox is a internet word thingy for please._

_-_

**Y**eahs xD There seemed to be a bit of a confusion in the first chapter, so I hope that the questions cleared some of it up… My friend asked me some of those questions, so I guess if it helped… x.x 

…OW. My arm hurts. Not from typing. From getting a shot… ); Poor me lols. One shot on both arms… Lols. Now my right arm hurts if I move a lot… Tomorrow I will be very sore. With both my arms. Gosh I feel disabled x.x Well then, I shall use the last of my strength to tell you some things! …Yeah. x.x"

**Do you guys want OCs to play a major part in the story, like the punk girl?**

I don't have anything against Goths and punks, just so you know. It just came to me cuz I was called gothic and emo by my teachers… Just cuz I painted my nails black! Gosh those people are so stereo-typed lols. But I can assure you, I'm neither emo nor gothic. I just thought black nails would be cool xD (And they are) But that had my parents screaming at me for hours to take it off… But I didn't x.x I'mma rebel lols.

So, do you? Hmmmmmm? Lols. Sorry there wasn't a preview of the next chapter. I thought this chapter was cool, that's why I didn't put one in xD Lols. …I shouldn't stretch so much x.x Whoaas. I love the Microsoft 2007 :3 All these cool new symbols lols.

So! Can you guess who the two guys in the beginning are:O I guess it's kinda obvious lols.

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:

Leave a hearty review;) …To heal my sore arms :(


	3. Chapter 00

**Suicide Game  
**_If you take the right steps, you might just survive.  
If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive._**  
**_**Promo**_

"Sakura, I'm just saying that you're going to get hurt," Tenten said, trying to explain things to her.

"Quit worrying!" Sakura said, waving the idea off. "I'm just doing this for fun! What are the chances that he's actually going to take my note seriously?"

* * *

"But that letter wasn't meant for you!" Tenten shouted, her hand shaking as she pointed at the white letter in his hand.

He raised a brow and smirked. "And yet I saw you put it in **my** locker."

"I-It was a mistake!"

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Sasuke said, his fist digging into the Hyuuga's collarbone, slamming him into the wall.

"Does it matter?" Neji asked, looking at him with no emotion.

"Why the hell are you having a relationship?!" Sasuke yelled, his fist digging even deeper.

"Because I want to," he said simply.

"How the fuck are you going to keep it up while you **know **that you're going to get—" Sasuke asked, glaring at him with anger and hatred.

"I can do whatever I want, and he can't stop me. I didn't agree to it, so it doesn't matter if it goes on or not." Neji said simply yet again.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Sasuke hissed.

"Why the hell are we all doing anything anymore?" Neji asked simply.

* * *

"F-Father… Neji-niisan really likes her—"

"That does not matter to me," he said, glancing at his daughter.

Hinata scrunched her eyebrows. "C-Can't we just drop—?"

"It has already been decided," he said, standing up, "he **will **follow my orders, or he will be punished severely."

* * *

"I can't believe he would do this to me…" Tenten looked up at Sakura with tearful eyes. "I can't believe he would do anything to me…"

Sakura sniffed back her tears. "We didn't believe he could do anything of this damage…" She said in a quivering voice.

* * *

"We warned her. We did what we did. You can't blame us for anything else," Sasuke said, not even glancing at Sakura.

Sakura fumed, trying to get him to look at her with the slightest emotion. "Don't give me any of that!" Sakura shouted, slamming her hands on the table as she had done on the first day of school. "Why didn't you say anything?! We don't need hints of what Neji was—"

"You're angry," he said bluntly, looking over at Sakura.

Sakura could feel herself inwardly twitch. "No duh!"

"But don't you think that I've tried to talk him out of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well—"

"He won't listen. He's a stubborn bastard, and that's what got him into this mess in the first place. It doesn't matter what you guys do—there's no way you can get him out of it now."

* * *

"SHUT UP!!" Sakura shouted, throwing her hands up to her ears. "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"You're overreacting," Sasuke said, glancing at the crying and trembling Sakura.

She shook her hand as she let out a sob. "I don't believe you!"

"What's there to not believe? Just ask her and she'll—"

"NO!" Sakura shouted, backing up to the wall. "Y-You didn't do it… You're lying…"

Sasuke looked at her emotionless, not feeling anything for her. "Why would I be lying?"

Sakura let out another sob. "I can't believe you! You took everything from me, and now you're telling me this?!"

"Didn't you know what you were getting into?"

"I don't care!!" Sakura shouted, closing her eyes tightly as tears streamed out. "I don't want to believe it… You're not like that!"

"I'm pretty sure you knew my reputation."

Sakura stood up slowly, her body shaking uncontrollably. She opened her eyes, staring at Sasuke. "Tell me it's not true… please?" She whispered.

"No."

Sakura let out another sob, as she brought her hand up to her face. "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

"Everything's messed up…" Shikamaru grumbled as he slammed his locker shut.

"No kidding," Sasuke said as he leaned on the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"How did this happen…?" Shikamaru asked, even though he very well knew the answer.

Sasuke didn't answer, as he continued to look up at the ceiling. Shikamaru leaned against the lockers, sliding down to the floor, putting his face in his hands.

"We used to be all friends…" Shikamaru grumbled into his hands.

Sasuke sighed as he pushed himself off the wall. "Used to. Things change, we grow up. Naïve how we thought that everything would just work out."

* * *

"But you're not fine!" Sakura shouted, the water in her eyes threatening to spill.

"Yes I am!" Tenten shouted angrily, slamming her locker shut furiously as she locked eye contact with Sakura.

"I've known you forever! I know when you're angry and sad! Why won't you just admit it?!"

"Because I'm FINE!" Tenten shouted at Sakura. "He's alright, and I'm alright! Why can't you get it into that damn head of yours that I'm not fucking sad?!"

"Stop yelling!" Ino shouted, getting in-between them, pushing them away from each other. "We aren't suppose to be fighting, alright!"

"Just shut up," Tenten hissed, glaring at both of them. "I'm fine, and even if I'm not, I don't need your pity."

* * *

"This is so stupid," Shikamaru growled to himself.

"Are they really not friends anymore?" Naruto asked softly as his eyes looked over the four girls, each one not with each other.

"You were there," Sasuke said carelessly.

"They can't just—"

"Let it go, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "There's nothing more we can do now."

* * *

So, this is the promo. Like it? Hate it? Rant it out in a super-duper review(: Note that not everything is the same when it's really **in **the chapters, so don't go crazy about the non-detailed scenes. I was just trying to keep it short and not too boring. Sorry for not posting up the third chapter, but I was kind of in a rush... I thought that this might satisfy your needs(: I'm grounded from my computer (I'm sneaking on...(x Bad me lols) and the homework from school is overwhelming. Not to mention I have extra courses, which makes me have seven days a week (that **is **a week.. o.o) of school.

Now before you review (which I know you will!), I need some help: **Pick a female character from Naruto. One that isn't closed up on, and doesn't show much information about. This excludes Temari, and the four main female characters.**

It might be a crazy request, but please pick one(: The whole story depends on it! (Well, not really, but whatever…)

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:

Review, and you get a humongo hug(: or quicker updates…


	4. Chapter 03

**Suicide Game  
**_If you take the right steps, you might just survive.  
If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive._

The crowd was noisy, like any other high school party. The music was blasting, food were scattered all over the floor, drinks were spilled on some of the tables, and couples were making out either in the corners or the bedrooms upstairs.

Ino walked over to the window, staring out into the bright street lights. The room was dark; the only source of light was coming from the lights outside the window. Her friend had come up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Call her up yet?" The friend asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, staring out the window beside Ino.

Ino looked up at her friend, shaking her head. "I hope she gets back safely. I mean… Last time she went, she came back a mess…"

"Taking over a huge company puts pressure on you," the friend explained logically, "but she can take it. She's strong."

Ino nodded, looking back out the window. "I know she is. I just wish sometimes she would show her father what she can do… she's just such a great leader here, and sometimes… she just gets intimidated so easily, making people think that she's a—"

"Wimp? Wuss?" Her friend suggested.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Could be a little more sentimental, but yes. A wimp," she said. "I feel so bad for her… she just has so many things going on right now…"

"She can take it Ino," her friend repeated. "She's not a kid anymore. Even though back then she was a bit stronger than where she is now…"

Ino nodded in agreement. "I hope she's alright though… Her father shouldn't put so much pressure on her…"

"I'll beat the crap out of him if he does anything else to her," her friend said, holding up a fist. "I don't care if he's rich and is the master of his martial arts or whatever he calls it."

Ino laughed. "Calm down. She won't let that happen, even if he does do something to do."

"You're right about that," her friend sighed. "C'mon, let's get back to the party. You didn't come here for nothing, right?"

"Yeah… let's go."

« « » » « « » »

**Chapter Three  
**_Party It Out_

« « » » « « » »

"T-Tenten, I don't think that we should—AH!"

Sakura squeaked as someone 'accidentally' touched her butt. She glared at the person who did that, but she was surrounded by thousands of people who could've and would've touched her ass. She decided to give up, and turned back around to find Tenten, who had mysteriously vanished from her sight.

"Tenten?" Sakura called out, even though it was no use to yell in a noisy crowd.

Sakura suddenly frowned as someone accidentally pushed into her. The person apologized in a slur voice before laughing and going off with another person.

'_There's vodka here?'_

Sakura suddenly felt insecure. She wondered through the crowd, trying to not get pushed by someone or touched by them in fact. She sat on one of those little couches that the host—or hostess—must've pushed aside. The mahogany couch felt rather soft, and Sakura enjoyed sitting there, even though she knew she must've looked like a freak sitting when there was the biggest party ever right in front of her. Besides, she looked weird sitting next to a couple making out. Sakura took a look next to her, seeing a couple make out furiously. They didn't seem to notice that she was right there next to them. She scooted a bit further away, trying not to disturb them.

She looked out into the blinding lights, just in time to see a person of a slim figure block her view.

"Sakura," a voice said in a scolding voice, "it's not good to sit here while there's a party going on!"

* * *

"Sakura?" Tenten called out, desperate to hear Sakura's voice.

She grumbled as she took a sip from her cup, leaning on the wall. She cursed under her breath when she tasted her drink. It was a bit unlike punch, and Tenten knew what it was. Someone spiked her drink, and the effects were going to kick in. She didn't have high sake tolerance, as you would probably know. Tenten put the cup on the table beside her, knowing fully well what was going to happen if she drank the whole cup.

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She opened one, and looked at the cup. She shrugged, downing the whole thing. Feeling at least a bit satisfied, with a hint of regret she'll have later on, she rubbed her temple in annoyance, trying to get rid of the nauseating taste. She didn't even know why she finished the cup if she could easily have thrown up right there. She closed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Funny," a guy's voice said, breaking into her thoughts. "You look like Sasuke-teme and Neji when you do that!"

He started laughing, and Tenten grew annoyed. Shouldn't this guy—whoever he was—be partying or making out like all the other guys?! Tenten opened her eyes, glaring daggers at him. She realized that it was the blonde she'd bumped into at the pool.

"Why are you here?" Tenten asked hotly, wishing that he would leave her alone.

She didn't need this popular kid to talk to her, nevertheless have his fan girls glare at her throughout the entire party, very much like they were doing to her now.

"This is Shikamaru's house!" He piped up, leaning against the wall next to Tenten. "It's his party too!"

"Oh boy…" She had just overheard that there was a party here, not knowing that it was a popular kid's house. Anyone could come, she later found out, so she decided to drop by with Sakura.

"Eh, don't worry about it!" Naruto said happily. "He doesn't care if a million people come to his house!"

"That's good to know," Tenten said sarcastically. "So why are you here? I mean, here, talking to me. Shouldn't you be… making out with the girls or hanging out with your friends?"

Naruto shrugged, the grin (that Tenten found a bit annoying) never leaving his face. "Sasuke went somewhere and Neji went somewhere to take a phone call. Shikamaru… he disappeared somewhere too! And I just saw you standing here, looking like Sasuke and Neji!"

'_Is that a compliment?' _Tenten thought sarcastically, not bothering to answer Naruto at all. He didn't seem to mind, either. He just sort of stood next to Tenten, hanging out with her in the party, which made Tenten a bit nervous.

"So…" Tenten said, trying to start a conversation. "How did you meet your friends?"

Naruto looked at Tenten and blinked. "You mean Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji?"

Tenten nodded cluelessly. "Yeah," she said, "them."

Naruto laughed. "You haven't met them yet, have you?"

"Well," she chuckled nervously, "I've… _heard _about them?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, we just sort of met, I guess," he said, shrugging. "There is no really coincidence we met… I met Sasuke when we were really young, and we met Shikamaru in middle school and Neji in high school. That's mostly it I guess…"

Tenten sighed. That wasn't really the answer she was hoping for…

"Why did you come here?" Naruto asked. "I mean, you transferred here during your junior year… didn't you?"

Tenten looked at Naruto confused. "How did you know that?"

Naruto grinned. "We know most of the girls here," he explained.

Tenten guessed what Naruto meant by 'we' he meant him and his friends. "Well… it's a long story, really…"

* * *

"Where has the dobe run of to now?" Sasuke asked in annoyance, glaring at anything around him.

Shikamaru shrugged, and Neji wasn't even paying attention to him. He was staring at his cell phone in hand, probably wondering if he should break it to smithereens or not. Shikamaru was just laying on his bed, staring at Sasuke who was sitting in his chair.

Neji gripped his phone hand, like he **wanted** to break it now. Shikamaru noticed his tense state, and spoke before he could break it.

"You know Neji," he started, making Neji look over at Shikamaru, "breaking the phone won't stop them from calling you. They'll just find other ways."

"How many times do I have to tell you—?"

"And how many times are you not going to listen?" Sasuke interrupted. "Give it up Hyuuga. At least try to do something about it."

"I am," Neji growled, gripping the phone harder.

"Breaking it isn't going to help," Shikamaru repeated sarcastically.

Neji was about to answer back when his phone suddenly rang. It vibrated in his hand, making his arm shake. Shikamaru looked at Neji with interest, expecting him to do something drastic with the phone, like throwing it out the window. Sasuke smirked at the Hyuuga's tensed state, wondering how he'll handle this call. Neji glared at the phone when he realized who was calling him. He really did have the urge to throw it out the window, but decided against that, since he was going to be in huge trouble if he did.

He got up, glaring at the two before leaving the room to take his call. Sasuke smirked towards Shikamaru, who nodded back at him.

It was like they both knew who the caller was. And they did. It was really obvious, seeing the way Neji had reacted.

* * *

"Ino," Sakura grumbled, trying to wiggle out of Ino's grasp as she dragged her across the room. "Why are you doing this?! I told you I didn't want to—"

"Hush, Sakura," Ino said, stopping in her steps to grin at Sakura. "I'm trying to get you more social. You have no idea how lonely you look over there, sitting next to a couple who's making out," at that point, she started walking again, giggling.

"But!" Sakura protested again, trying to get out of Ino's grip on her wrist.

"Oh stop trying to get out," Ino said, pulling her along. "You'll like them! I swear!"

They arrived to the other side of the room, which seems to look exactly to where Sakura was sitting before. Except, there was no couple making out. There were a couple of teens sitting on the couches, and joking around.

"Hey Ino," one of them said, grinning in Ino's direction. When she saw Sakura, however, the grin disappeared. She raised her brow for asking, "Who's the newbie?"

"This, guys, is Haruno Sakura," Ino said, pushing Sakura in front of her.

Some of them greeted her, while others nodded. They continued back to their talking—or rather gossiping, from some of the things that Sakura heard—totally ignoring Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes, sitting down on one of the empty spaces, joining into the conversation.

Sakura suddenly felt uneasy, with Ino leaving her alone, standing up. Ino noticed Sakura's nervousness, and she patted on an empty spot next to her, as if saying, _"Sit"_. Sakura sat down, but still feeling a bit nervous.

"Just chill out," Ino whispered to Sakura. "Some of these people are actually human, and not totally dumb brains like you think they are."

"I never said that—!"

"Just be yourself," Ino said with a grin. "I'm sure that Tenten is alright. She can surely defend herself if she was in any kind of trouble, right?"

"I guess that's true…" Sakura grumbled.

* * *

"And that's how I got kicked out of school with Sakura," Tenten said, nodding with her eyes closed.

Naruto stared at her in amazement, "Wow… You actually touched a snake?! This is the best prank I've ever heard!! Much better than mine!"

Tenten inwardly snickered, trying not to laugh out loud at Naruto. _'Wow… he actually believes my stories! Oh, I can have some fun with this…'_

"Yeah…" Tenten said, trying to look hurt. "I had one snake bite that scarred me for the rest of my life… You wouldn't _believe _the time when I wrestled a dog for one of one of our school equipments…"

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Tenten!! You are the coolest!!"

Tenten stifled her laughter, again, trying not to laugh out loud. Instead, she asked, "Hey Naruto, before I tell you all my fascinating stories, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's on the second floor! Second door to your left!!" Naruto said, grinning.

-

Naruto grinned to himself when Tenten had just left him to go to the bathroom. _'Tenten's stories are amazing!! I can't wait to tell Sasuke-teme and the others this—oh wait… Didn't Sasuke-teme tell me something important about Tenten?'_

Naruto scrunched his face in confusion, trying to figure out what Sasuke had told him. _'He said something… something… something about finding the scoop on Tenten… Ice cream?' _Naruto widened his eyes confusingly. _'He said scoop… Ice cream scoops?' _Naruto scratched his head, shrugging the thought off. Ah well. He'll just have to figure it out later.

One girl broke off from the crowd, slithering up next to Naruto. Naruto didn't notice, for he was scrunching his eyes to try to remember something else this time. The girl stood there silently, with a wicked smile, as if she was waiting for him to find out that she was there. The girl suddenly grew impatient, glaring at Naruto before stalking off to find another hot guy to play the tongue game with.

Naruto didn't seem to notice anything. _'Tenten… Tenten… Bathroom… Second door to your left… That isn't the bathroom… is it?' _Naruto scratched his head again in confusion. _'The bathroom is all the way down the hall, a turn to the left, then a turn to the right and then it's the fifth door to the left!!' _He suddenly brightened up, happy that he figured it out. He suddenly grew out of his happiness state. _'So… what room did I tell Tenten to go to?'_

* * *

"Ino," Sakura groaned. "Do I have to put up with those people? Don't you think that I've met enough people for the night?"

Ino sighed, shaking her head as she drew her lips to the cup in her hand. "Sakura, don't tell me you want to leave! You haven't even met _half _the people who are here!"

"I beg to differ…" Sakura grumbled, popping a minty gum in her mouth that Ino had offered her before. "I've met so much people; I can't keep track of their names! Ino, do you even think that I'll remember their names after this night?"

Ino shrugged, chewing on some of the cookies set out on the table. "Hey, you're smart aren't you?" Sakura sighed and Ino laughed. "I'm just kidding! It doesn't matter that they don't remember your name," she took another bite before continuing. "As long as they know your name, you'll be okay."

Sakura scrunched her face. "Isn't… it _rude _to not know other people's name when they know yours?"

Ino sighed, finishing off the small cookie. "Trust you to be nice to people," she murmured, before taking a sip of her punch. "Listen, Sakura. All these people here?" She gestured out to the crowd with her hand. "Are all stuck up and snobby."

Sakura looked at her in confusion. "I thought you were friends with a lot of them…"

"Right," Ino said sarcastically, laughing as she rolled her eyes. "Some of them can't even keep a straight face when we mention people of the lower rank."

"They're that shallow huh?" Sakura said, sighing as she got a drink herself.

Ino nodded. "I mean, some of them—but not much—are nice. They actually have a brain and a heart," she rolled her eyes. "Others… they're just conceited and arrogant."

"Sluts and prostitutes?" Sakura offered.

Ino laughed. "I thought you were the _nice _one," she said with a playful grin.

Sakura shrugged, taking a sip. "I'm not that nice," she said with a shrug.

"Right," Ino said, not believing her. "Hey, I want you to meet someone," she said, pulling her in the direction of the stairs.

"Who now?" Sakura groaned, setting her drink on the table before she was out of reach. "Haven't I suffered enough tonight?"

"Oh, suck it up," Ino said, grinning at her. "You'll remember her name—I'm sure of it. She's one of my best friends and like a sister to me! But of course," she turned around to grin at Sakura again. "I'm prettier.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino continued to drag her. "Of course you are."

"You know it!"

* * *

"It doesn't take him that long to talk on the phone, does it?" Shikamaru asked, raising a brow at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged as he downed the rest of his drink. He walked over to the glass wall window, staring out into the twilights. Shikamaru had shifted his position to being propped up by the bed, giving him an excellent view of the city out the glass wall window.

"Maybe it's important," Sasuke suggested, not really caring if the Hyuuga took a long time or not.

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples. The sake and vodka he'd drank earlier was starting to get to him. Although he had high sake tolerance, the affects were really starting to kick in since he had so many. Sasuke smirked at the Nara, knowing fully well that he had never been drunk, even after thousands of bottles. Sasuke himself had high sake tolerance, but had never touched sake in his life. He was against it, and felt that it tasted nauseating.

"What's wrong Nara?" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"Shut up," he growled, trying to resist from puking in his bedroom. He got up, hurrying to the door, calling behind him, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Sasuke smirked and turned back around to the window. Oh yes. He knew one day that Shikamaru would crack. And today was the day…

* * *

"Naruto… him and his stupid directions!!" Tenten growled to himself.

Of course, not knowing that Naruto had given her the wrong directions to the bathroom, Tenten had wandered helplessly through the dark halls. She had opened the second door to her right a while ago, but found the room in complete utter darkness. Though, when she turned on the light, she had found a couple furiously making out on the bed. They had turned immediately to her when she turned on the light. Oh, how she was completely embarrassed for intruding on them. She apologized and turned off the lights in a hurry, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

On her hunt for the bathroom, however, she had gotten completely lost. The whole hallway was like a labyrinth, never having an opening or somewhere she could escape out of. She couldn't even find where she had first come from. Tenten growled again in annoyance, stomping her feet with each step she took. Even though she knew that it was childish of her to do that, she would usually do this when she got annoyed. Really annoyed. Which of course, annoyed other people around her, but since no one was around her now, so she had taken up on the habit of doing that.

"Where the hell is that stupid bathroom?!" She groaned, stomping into the dark hallways, ignoring any noise that kind of freaked her out.

After her groans, mutters, and curses, she had finally seen the light. No, not that light. But the light that came from a door all the way at the end of the hallway, before a turn. Tenten grinned, hoping that it was the bathroom. But really, what are the chances of a bathroom light that's open? It's not like someone would be in there, but didn't close the door. Tenten shrugged of her instinct, which was saying that there was probably someone in there. She quickened her pace, trying to reach the lightened room, avoiding the pictures on the wall that nearly scared the crap out of her when she had first got to the second floor.

She poked her head into the room cautiously, as if expecting someone to jump out of the room and scare her. She saw a hunched figure over the toilet, puking its guts out. Or rather his, since Tenten realized that it was a guy who was puking. She scrunched her nose at the smell.

'_This guy probably has had too many drinks…'_

She thought about leaving, and waiting for him to finish puking to go back to the bathroom, but then sighed. She wasn't the type of person to leave another person in need of help. She stepped closer to the guy who suddenly had flushed the toilet, put down the cover seat, and sat on it, breathing hard. He seemed to have noticed that Tenten was there in the room with him, but then didn't make a big deal out of it. He breathed in deeply, exhaling and inhaling.

"Why are you here?" He asked, cracking an eye open at Tenten when he got to the sink to splash his face with water.

It was then Tenten realized that the guy who was just puking was the pineapple haired guy she had met. _'What was his name…?'_

-

Shikamaru, after taking the fastest route to the bathroom, had been puking into the toilet for what seemed like hours. He knew that this would happen someday. Just didn't think that it was today. He also knew that Sasuke must've been ecstatic about him finally cracking, but of course, he didn't show it. Sasuke had always lectured them—or rather, in his case, glared at them whenever they picked up a sake bottle or even drank it. Naruto also stood by Sasuke, saying it was bad for your health.

Sasuke was rather impressed by his decision, but what he didn't know was that Naruto drank when Sasuke wasn't around. Shikamaru was rather amused by that, but didn't say a word of it. Neji could care less, since he had problems of his own to handle.

When he finally _did_stop puking though, he noticed that another presence was in the room. It was a girl, of course. It was the way she had walked into the bathroom, quietly and cautiously. Shikamaru didn't even bother to see who it was, not caring if it was just a fan girl. It probably wouldn't be, though. They had an extra bathroom downstairs, with a hot tub even, and he knew that they would all be downstairs. He knew that whoever told the girl that there was a bathroom up here was one of his friends. None of the other guys knew about this.

When he did open his eye to go to the sink, he realized it was that girl from the pool and his psychology class. Though he wasn't sure that she was in any of his other classes, since he skipped the rest of them.

"Why are you here?" He had asked, splashing his face with water.

He started brushing his teeth in front of her, not caring what she thought. All he cared about was getting rid of the sickening taste in his mouth.

The girl looked a bit surprised, like she thought he wouldn't remember her. "Well… I was looking for the bathroom, and—"

"Who told you to come up here?" He interrupted through his toothpaste.

She huffed, Shikamaru not knowing whether it was because of him interrupting or because of something else. "_Because_," she strained this word, "Naruto told me that the bathroom was the second door to your right, and when I went in there, there was a couple making out on the bed, which was really embarrassing to walk in on them if you ask me, but—"

Shikamaru had tuned her out words ago, silently groaning. This girl was like another Naruto, rambling on about the slightest details. He rinsed out his mouth, spitting out the water in it. "He told you to come to the second floor?"

The girl blinked, nodding. "That's what I said… didn't I?"

'_That ass…' _Shikamaru leaned on the counter, sighing. _'He was talking to this girl all along?'_

"Was he talking to you the whole night?"

The girl shrugged. "Only when I leaned on the—Wait, why does this matter anyways?"

Shikamaru took a towel of the rack and washed his face. "It doesn't. I was just asking." He walked out of the bathroom, "You can use it. Just don't make a mess."

-

Tenten glared in the guy's back when he walked out of the bathroom. _'That little…' _She sighed, washing her hands and splashing her face with water. It wasn't like she really needed to use the bathroom. She just wanted to use it as an escape from Naruto.

She looked up at the mirror, and fixed her buns slightly before grinning at her reflection. She walked out of the bathroom before stopping abruptly. _'Wait a minute… how do I go back?!'_

* * *

"Temari, this is my other friend I told you about, Sakura," Ino grinned as she introduced them to each other.

Temari was a blonde, much like Ino. Except that her hair was sandier, like a bit dirty blonde. Her hair was tied back in four ponytails that stuck out in the back of her head. Other than that, she seemed like any other girl in the school.

"Hey," she greeted, nodding to Sakura. "So you're the Sakura I've heard about…"

"W-What did she say?" Sakura asked nervously.

Temari shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual," she grinned at Sakura's nervousness. "She just said she had a friend named Sakura." When she noticed that Sakura was a bit tense, she added, "Why are you so nervous?"

Sakura looked around nervously before she could reply, which Ino had cut in before her. "She's always nervous. I have no idea why, but she was just so tense downstairs. So I thought of bringing her up to you!"

"It's just that there's so many people down there!" Sakura said exasperated.

Temari stifled laughter and Ino giggled. "Loosen up, Sakura," Temari said.

"Funny," she said, "That's what Tenten always says to me…"

Temari shot a questioningly look at Ino, and Ino mouthed the words, _"I'll explain later."_

* * *

"Had fun?" Sasuke smirked as he felt the presence of Shikamaru enter the room.

"Troublesome…" He said with a sigh as he sat down on his bed.

"Who'd you meet?" Sasuke asked, still staring out the window from the exact same spot he was minutes ago.

"How do you know I met someone?" Shikamaru asked, raising his brow.

Sasuke shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hn."

"That girl we saw in the pool today," he answered, closing his eyes.

Sasuke grunted, crossing his arms. Shikamaru smirked with his eyes still closed. He could probably guess what he was wondering about—like she was following them or something. They both sat in silence, breathing in and out softly. There were faint noises from the downstairs party, and there were faint noises from the traffic outside.

The door suddenly creaked open, and Sasuke turned his head around. Shikamaru opened an eye to see who it was. It was the same girl from before—the one with the buns on her head. Shikamaru raised a brow, and Sasuke glared at her.

"Er… sorry?"

"Why the hell are you following us?" Sasuke asked not so nicely.

The girl's apologetic face turned into a glare. She narrowed her eyes, as if she wanted to say something cruel back, but then she didn't. She took a deep breath in, as if she was trying to stay calm and not let Sasuke provoke her. "I was just following what's his face there," she pointed to Shikamaru, who inwardly twitched at the '_what's his face' _while Sasuke smirked"to see if he could tell me the directions to go back down. I didn't count on bothering you that much," she said with a bit of bitterness found in her voice.

Shikamaru frowned. "The name's Shikamaru," he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I thought you knew my name."

The girl scoffed, now leaning on the door frame. "Like you know mine. So? How do you get down?"

"Go straight down the hall, take a turn to the left and go all the way down to the hall. You should see the stairs at the end of the hallway," Shikamaru replied. "Troublesome woman…"

The girl raised a brow, but shrugged it off. "Thanks," she said, walking away.

-

Tenten walked a bit quickly and a bit slowly to the end of the hallway. Sure, she had encountered the two guys she had seen down by the pool—Shikamaru and the other guy who she didn't know the name—and she should feel excited like all the other girls who've seen them, but she didn't. She had felt a surge of bitterness when the raven haired guy talked to her as if she was some worthless trash.

She glared at the walls as if they were the raven haired guy. When she turned to the left at the end of the hallway, she saw a light in a room.

'_Hey… isn't that the room that I walked in on the making out couple?' _Tenten raised a brow. _'I wonder what's up…'_

She quietly walked to the room at a quickened pace. She heard some sort of murmurs, and a couple of words like, _"I don't," _and,_ "You can't tell me what to do." _Tenten figured that whoever was in there must've scared away the couple that were making out in there. Also, whoever was in there must've been talking on a cell phone because she heard no reply when he was saying those lines.

She peered into the room with curiosity. Indeed, there was no making out couple on the bed. The bed was straightened out, as if it had never been slept on. There was a figure in the room though. It was a guy, Tenten realized. He had dark hair flowing, tied up in a low ponytail. It reached almost to his mid-back, or even longer. Even though the figure had that kind of hair, Tenten kind of knew it was a guy, by his voice and posture.

"It doesn't matter," he growled into the phone.

Tenten widened her eyes at his voice. It sounded harsh, and bitter. Like it was full of hatred. Tenten was right though—he was talking on a cell phone, which was probably his. He didn't seem to have noticed that Tenten was there. Either he did and ignored her, or he just didn't realize that she was there.

"I don't care," he growled again.

Tenten scrunched her brow. Can a person even be this bitter?

"I don't care!" He repeated, shouting this time. "I can handle it just fine, with or without your help. I can take care of Hiashi-sama by myself," and with that, he ended the call.

He was about to turn around, but Tenten quickly took her head out of the room, praying that he didn't see her. Well, she was wrong about that.

"I know you're there."

* * *

"N-No," Sakura said, shaking her head as she refused yet another sake.

Temari sighed as she gulped down the cup. "When are you ever going to just drink a cup? It's not like it's going to damage that precious brain of yours."

Ino snickered while Sakura glared at Temari. "It's not my _brain _I'm worried about. I just don't want to wake up with a dumb hangover that I could've prevented. And I'm driving tonight, so I don't see how I can drive while being drunk."

Temari sighed as she shook her head, pouring sake into hers and Ino's cups. "You don't _have _to get drunk. Just… drink one cup and see if you like it or not," Temari suggested, lifting her cup up in Sakura's face.

Sakura looked at it uneasily, as if she was about to barf by just looking at it. Ino laughed, taking Temari's cup out of her face. "Don't do that, Temari! She looks a bit green just looking at it!"

Temari laughed as she drank her cup down. Sakura looked at Ino, who was had about five cups of sake already. "Ino… aren't you guys underage to be drinking?"

Ino shrugged as she crushed her paper cup in her hand. "It doesn't matter. Shikamaru won't rat us out. I mean, he's drinking himself!"

Sakura still looked unsure. She started tapping her fingers on the table that Temari, Ino and she were sharing.

"Sakura," Temari said, tossing her cup into the trash can and putting the sake under the table, "why are you so… uptight?"

Sakura sighed. "It's funny how you and Tenten have the same thoughts about me…"

"Who's this Tenten?" Temari asked, scrunching her face up in a confused matter.

"Well," Ino said, with a grin on her face. "We could tell you _all _we know about her. But of course, it's a long time and—"

"But we have enough time, right Temari?" Sakura lightened up, grinning at Ino and Temari.

Temari raised her brow, wondering why Sakura had turned happy all of a sudden, and why Ino had a sudden interest in the topic. "Okay…"

* * *

Neji glared at the door. If someone were there in the room with him, of course, they'd think that he'd be mental, glaring at the doorway. But of course, if you were Neji himself, you would understand that he had found someone spying on him during his phone call.

Was it Shikamaru? …Nah. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to spy on people when they're on calls. Besides, he'd say it was too troublesome to stand somewhere and try not to get caught while listening to what they have to say. It was also obviously not Sasuke, since he wouldn't care about what he had to say on the phone. They both knew who the caller was, and that itself had been enough for them.

Naruto, on the other hand, would've been the one to spy. But seeing as though he was no where to be found on the second floor, he was probably the only one out of them to be partying on the first floor, keeping everything in order down there.

To his conclusion, Neji thought that it must've been some kind of fan girl. But any other fan girl would've just interrupted his phone call with squeals and giggles and calls of, "Neji-sama!!"

"I know you're there."

In order for him to find out who was there, he had to make the girl come back into the room. Of course, that worked, since a girl's head popped into the room, looking a bit curiously and a bit scared at him. She had two buns on her head, and had two brown chocolate eyes looking at him with a slight fear in her eye.

Neji glared at the girl, for listening to his conversation, and also that she had the guts to look at him without flinching.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly as she stepped into the room. "I just noticed that the light was open, so I decided to come in here to see who was in here because before there was a couple making out in here, and I know that because I accidentally walked in on them, just in case that you were wondering how I knew. So I was on my way down when I noticed that the light was on, so I just decided to check it out. I just over heard the end of the conversation, so obviously I had no idea what you were talking about, and I'm sorry that I over—"

"You talk way too much," Neji growled, rubbing his temples.

He, like Shikamaru, had tuned her out after she had said, "Sorry." He just thought that if he pretended that he was listening, maybe the girl would shut up and just leave. But then, he was the one who called her back, wasn't he?

"Sorry," she said again, grinning sheepishly. "I'm Tenten!" She added.

Neji didn't bother to tell her his name, knowing that she must've known who he is. When he didn't answer, however, Tenten grew a bit annoyed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He spat, glaring at Tenten.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Tenten asked.

"Don't you know my name?" He didn't even know why he was having this conversation with her.

"If I did, I wouldn't ask, now would I?" Tenten asked, scoffing.

This girl actually _scoffed _at him! Neji narrowed his eyes. Just who the hell was she?! No one had scoffed at Neji, nevertheless didn't know his own name!

"Just who the hell are you?"

Tenten looked at him with widened eyes. "Didn't I just say I was Tenten?" She shook her head as if she thought that she was dreaming this. "Look," she paused, wondering what she should call him.

"Neji," he said dryly.

"_Neji_," she repeated. "You didn't call me back to make me hear your cocky attitude, so what do you want?"

He glared at her, and she returned his glare. This girl got nerve…

"Listening in on other people's calls—"

"Look, I said sorry! What more do you want me to do?" Tenten asked hotly.

He stepped a bit closer to Tenten, and Tenten raised a brow. "Don't do it again. Everything you heard, you are to tell **no one**.Or else you'll be living in hell at school."

Tenten glared again at Neji, also stepping closer to him. "I don't give a damn if I do live in hell," she hissed back.

He stepped closer, and she stepped closer. It was like some sort of competition between them, although they didn't even know that they were doing it. Tenten took the final step, making their shoes touch each other.

"You will," he said, glaring at her.

Tenten was about to retort back when she felt a bit dizzy. She was about to fall back, when Neji held onto her arm, to prevent her from falling. He narrowed his eyes, as if thinking that it must be some kind of trick. When he realized what Tenten was about to do, he widened his eyes.

'_Aw fuck… She's not going to—'_

And with that, Tenten did something she didn't think that she would do. Wait, scratch that. She knew she was going to do that sometime tonight, but didn't think that it would be now. She did something that made Neji cringed, no matter how emotionless he was.

She threw up.

* * *

— **runjumpfly07 **— _Actually, Neji and Tenten are juniors, and the rest are sophomores. I didn't mention that… I think o.o Lols. Buhh yeah. That's what they are(: I have this thing for them being juniors… lols, I have no idea why O.o_  
**  
— Sakura12 —** _Ohhhs… That sounds interesting lols. Buhh yeah… some people might not like OCs… I'll try to do something(:_  
**  
— Ohohen —**_ O.O Oh my fudging god… lmao, that would be such a great idea… whoaaaas. Maybe… maybe he is! LOLS. Still… I can't believe I didn't think of that! o.o You are a true genius lmao._  
**  
— Kishiko-chan —** _(: I did! Woohoo lols._**  
****  
— Chigiri Sasaki —** _Mystery? Where'd you hear that?! …Lols. Buhh yeah. It ain't mystery… x.x Yikess. Lols. Yeah I know… Well like… drop out of your extra curricular lols. But who would do that? x) Lols. o.o Ohhhsss yeah, I have two days off. Thursday and Friday x) Which is like… today o.o A Jewish Holiday, I think. Lmfao, my friend was pretending to be Jewish and kept saying it's a new year for her lols. Idiot…But what sucks, is that I have this stupid after school thingy…_ **  
****  
— C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only — **_x) Do I still have your interest now? Lols. I tend to lose people during my stories… x.x Not that I'm complaining. My lack of… suspense (if that's what you call it) in the story lols._**  
****  
— DysphoricxKun0ichix —** _:O Don't you dare say a word to anyone else! Lols. Yeah, it was him lols. It's kinda sorta obvious, actually lols. Romance is… gonna catch up with the story as soon as the plot settles in lols. x)_**  
****  
— Blossoms of Spring —** _Yupp! (: I did, and I'm so proud of myself. No joke there o.o_**  
****  
— dwerbiechan —** _Well… I don't know… o.o lols. I don't want to upset the fellow SasuSaku fans out there lols. (Though I might've with my other stories x.x)_**  
****  
— Templar415 —** _Well… part of it is right lols. …Or is it? O.o_**  
****  
— ****Oblivion Shadow ****—** _Hehehehheee. Yuppp! x) You got the two people right!_**  
****  
— DarkestBurning —** _Mmmm… Really? Lols. Okay! Since you decided that, pick a character from Naruto. Any character(:_**  
****  
— Nerd4eva —** _Yupp! I can't wait until I do it either lols._**  
****  
— SweetKisses9 —** _The note is probably going to be in the… fourth or fifth chapter… I switched things around lols. …Or it could be the sixth…_**  
****  
— MintiNeko —**_ Hmmms. Kays then(: I won't make them have a big part. Errfs… Well, you got some of it right :)_  
**  
— egocentric-theorem — **_Whoaas. Huge ass review lols. At least to me anyways. Well, what you're saying is true x) Lmao, you know what I was doing as I was reading through your review? I was trying to guess your curse words x) Lmao, I do that every time there's those annoying star things o.o Hmm… If that's what you think, I'll have to think really hard about the next chapter… x.x Damn. I just wrote the beginning, but whatever… Lololololll x) Wow… a nice compliment in your rant (: Yays lols. Uhm, so yeah. I'll try to make the character work for everyone, and if not, there will be no OC x)_

-

— **SweetKisses9** **— **_Like, have you ever seen one of those movie promos? Where it flips to one scene, leaving you all confused and wanting explanations, which makes you watch those movies? Well, if you haven't, then this is one(: It's meant to confuse you, so don't worry lmao. The whole story is confusing, and the previous chapters too. The promo's mostly about… well, go further down to the last review reply to see the explanation(:_

— **lilchibihina — **_Well, it's okay;l I'll figure something out though lols. And tankyou very mucho;o lols. _

— **Green Pinguin Queen — **_Lols, well, Hanabi is a bit too young to play the part… and I'm not looking for a mean person lols. But tanks for your suggestions:)_

— **bk — **_Lols, coolios x) Makes me giddy with happiness (LOL) to hear that lmfao…_

— **Knot — **_Hahs, I always tease like this x) It's just so much fun lols. Inuzuka Hana…:O How old is she? Lols, yes, age matters in this particular part… I'm thinking she might be too old to play the part :O Sorry): It would be cool for her though… Lols x) (But if you knew the part she was playing… I'm thinking some people might be weirded out lols)_

— **Chigiri Sasaki — **:O _I was aiming for that lols. !! Yeah!! Wow, I never thought of her until now… Hmmm… that's interesting though… how cool x) I'll think about it… Lmao, I snuck around just about every time, she won't find out(; But I hope you do good too! WAIT! That's __**well**__!! Hope you do __**well**__ in school! x)_

— **XxHotBloodySirenxX — **_x.x Lmao, I don't even know who you're talking about lols. I'm not up to date with the Shipuuden or however you spell it… lols, just sort of veered of watching it, and stuck to writing O.o_

— **xTxNxLx — **_Yeah, it was all skipping and stuff x) Lols, it jumps from scene to scene to scene, which can be confusing lols…_

— **ANBU Inu — **_Lmao, yeah I see it! And it's the super duperous too(:_

— **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only — **_Lols. I aim for dark:O …Actually, it's we…_

— **tenten10 — **_Lols, well, it's okay :) I'm just asking you to chose a character from __Naruto__, not including Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten. That's all :O Lols. And well, a lot of people (I think…) were confused by it(: It's not only you, so that's cool lols._

— **commonerr — **_Well, it's 'kaysss lols. And tankyou:)_

— **Sakura12 — **:O _Brilliant! Lmao, I was thinking about her, but wasn't sure what her last name was… Her surname is the problem lols. Do __**you**__ know it? o.o Lmao… I'm (we're…) aiming for intense-ness… o.o and angst lols… But, being the happy-go-lucky Whipped is (that scares me sometimes o.o) she probably won't approve of angst :O_

— **nejitenten4eva — **_Yays(: Lols, well I did…_

— **dianalovely1995 — **_Yay again(: Tankyoutoo lols._

— **Nikki Allstar — **_You mean Temari:O Lols, I think that's what you're saying… Ah, questions :3 Lols, I love questions. …Well, only ones that I can answer lols(: A promo is like… a short little preview of what's going to happen, like a trailer. But a trailer is more… thorough, unlike a promo, which is short and fast (: Does that help?_

— **Cnguyen456 — **_LOLS. Well, that would help if it was a bad girl spot lols… and the spot isn't a mean girl lols… Sorry if that messed what you were thinking or something :O But I like the idea, just not what you're thinking o.o Lols._

— **xNejitenx** **— **_:O_ _Is it really? Lols… Whoas, lots of questions :O Unfortunately, I can't answer any of them, since it'll give away the story… almost, the story, anyways… x)_

— **whitephoenix13 — **_What happened is basically what's going to happen I guess… Like, in the beginning, where Sakura and Tenten were talking, it's basically saying something about a note, which might mean something, or might not mean anything at all. I ain't giving it away lols. In the second scene, it's where Neji and Tenten are talking, and there's some conflict about some suspicious 'note'. Lols, I love it when I talk in circles x) The third scene is where Sasuke is basically yelling at Neji, because of something he's done. The fourth scene is where Hinata was talking to her Father, about something that's going to happen. The fifth scene is where Tenten's crying (or something close to that) and Sakura talking to her, nearly crying (again, something like that) as well. In the sixth scene, Sasuke and Sakura are talking to each other, as well as the seventh scene, where Sakura's yelling at Sasuke for something that happened. The eighth scene is where Shikamaru and Sasuke are by their lockers, with Shikamaru regretting everything that had happened, even though it wasn't his fault. The ninth scene is where Sakura yells at Tenten, after all everything's happened because she thinks that Tenten is in denial because of something. The tenth and final scene is where Naruto says that the four friends (Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino) are in a fight with each other, and that it's stupid. And Shikamaru seems to have said that there's nothing more they can do, seeing as though everything's done already. Wow… this is one long review reply… Well, hope you're unconfused now(;_

_-_

**W**ell, hope you guys are not confused anymore, for any of you that were confused by the promo(: I understand that it **is** confusing, since I didn't elaborate on any of the scenes, but it's going to be kept that way:) Sorry if this upsets anyone though): The trailer's coming out though, and that spoils a lot of things! Tell me if you want a trailer—even though I'm probably going to do one anyways(:

Oh. Emm. Gee. (Never in my life did I think I would say that o.o) I have just fallen in love with the Jonas Brothers. Are they like, not hot:O I love their song, "Inseperable," and "I am what I am". Oh my effing god. But then in, "I am what I am," Nick sounds like a girl... is that Nick? O.o Lmao, but I'm pretty sure no girl is in the Jonas Brothers... LOL. Ehs, I just love all their effing songs:)

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:

review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review. review.re—you know, this'll be so much easier if I copy and pasted O.o


	5. Chapter 04

**Suicide Game  
**_If you take the right steps, you might just survive.  
If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive._

"F-Father, do you really think that this is necessary?" A girl asked, peering up at her father a bit timidly.

"Yes," he said sternly, not even bothering to take a look at his oldest daughter.

"Don't you think that Ne—"

"He did not ask of you to persuade me to change it, did he?" This time, he glanced at his daughter, a stern look casting upon his face. "He **is** aware that it is arranged."

The girl looked appalled. "N-No! He did not! I-I asked you of my own free will," she explained, bowing deeply towards her father. "And he is aware that it's arranged."

She kept her head down when she stood up, playing with her kimono's sleeves. They had just come back from a traditional dinner in their family. It was nighttime, and her father was in just about to retreat to his room when his daughter had interrupted him. He had nodded to her, to gesture her to come in, knowing that it was something important to her, seeing as though she never had to find him to discuss something. But where this was going—he didn't like it.

Her father nodded. "Well then, I do not think I can do anything more of it. If he knows that it is arranged, there is no other way to get out of it, unless the other family agrees. At this point, they will not agree, since they had made the arrangement in the first place."

The girl bit her lip, fiddling with her sleeve, making a few wrinkles. She scrunched her eyebrows in thought, wondering what else to ask to make her father slip something that might be able to break the arrangement. She knew, just **knew **that there was another way to break it.

"So," the girl said, trying to get in everything and make sure she didn't hear anything wrong, "there's no other way out of this, except a… uhm… consent of the other family to break the arrangement?"

Her father looked at her skeptically, trying to see what she was doing. Normally, she wouldn't repeat what he had said. She would usually nod and carry on what she was doing. "Yes, that is correct."

"A-Are you sure there's no other wa—?"

"What," he cut in quickly, narrowing his eyes at his daughter, "are you trying to get out of me? I can see right through you. You know there is no other way out of this, even if we offer them all the money we have. They want him, and we have to agree to it. Do you understand?" He asked sternly, peering down at his daughter.

She nodded timidly, still biting her lip. She gritted her teeth, trying to ask another question for a slip up. But she knew, again like she knew that there was another way to break the arrangement, she just **knew **that she had to ask another question. Her father was one of the many who could see through people's lies and deceits.

"Y-Yes, Father. I do understand," she said, looking up at her father. He nodded, waiting for her to get out of his room. "B-But," she said, which got her father's attention once again, "who… who is she?"

She knew that she was taking a risk by asking that question. She thought that she had the right to know, whether she was just part of the family or not. Sometimes, this answer was only known to the head of the family, and then later it is announced to the rest of the family. Though, she couldn't wait that long, and she knew she had to do something before it becomes official, which means, that it should be announced to the rest of the family.

"Why is this an interest to you?" Her father asked, looking intently at the girl.

"B-Because—"

"I'm going to assume that he put you up to this," he said, standing up from his seat. "He will be punished if he did. Knowing the answer to that question can arouse trouble, and he knows that."

"B-But Father! He did not put me up to this! A-As I said before, I'm asking of my own free will," she repeated again, trying to calm down her father. "I won't tell anyone of this confidential information," she said confidently, standing up straighter and looking at her father in the eye.

Her father narrowed his eyes, suspecting something. It was suspicious—really suspicious. She had never once cared about what happened between arrangements, though she was notified. She was going to take over soon, so she has to have known some things going on. But… she had never once questioned him about that kind of stuff.

"Her name," he said as he looked out the window, "is Tayuya."

« « » » « « » »

**Chapter Four  
**_Playing the Game_

« « » » « « » »

'_Ugh… I feel horrible…'_

Opening her chocolate brown eyes, she let out a small breath. Seeing the darkness a bit, she immediately closed her eyes. She could taste her breath, which was a bit sour, like she threw up or something. As she tried to get up without cracking an eye, she cursed under her breath as she winced at the pain of her wrist.

Suddenly, someone turned on the lights. She cursed yet again, holding up her good hand to her eyes, shielding her from the sudden light. She opened an eye, to meet the white paint of the ceiling. She was in some sort of bed, she'd realized. Tenten moved her legs around a bit, feeling uncomfortable. The bed felt nice—soft and comfy.

"You're awake," a voice stated, startling the now awake teen.

She groaned, suddenly feeling nauseous in her stomach now that she heard the voice, she flipped over in the bed, her nose smelling the expansive fabric of the pillow.

The voice—Neji, was it?—didn't say anymore, nevertheless moved from his rooted spot. Tenten didn't need to even see if he had moved. She would've felt his movements on the floor, even though she was up on the bed.

"Get up," he said with some sort of distaste.

Tenten wrinkled her nose in the pillow. _'Hell, I'm not moving out of this spot!' _

Neji sighed audibly. Tenten smirked. She knew that he was irritated. What she didn't know, however, was that Neji had already been close to the bed in the first place, and yanked her out of the bed. But that, that was a very bad move.

Because for Tenten, it seems that the nauseous stomach wasn't from hearing Neji's voice. It was because she once again—

"Fuck…"

-

"What did you do to her?"

"I did not do anything—"

"You gave her something, didn't you?!"

"I told you, I did not do anything—"

"I knew coming here was a bad idea!"

"Troublesome…"

"Shut up Nara."

"Ugh…"

Voices twirled around in her head as she stared up at the white ceiling. It kept growing louder, and louder, either one of them talking not noticing that she had woken up. "Shut up!" She shouted, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, feeling a sour taste in her mouth.

The voices halted immediately. Tenten finally felt at peace at last, taking in a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes again. She squinted due to the bright light illuminating the room. Shaking her head to get rid of her dizziness, she spotted a number of people in the room.

"What am I doing here?"

That was the first coherent thought in her mind, finally recognizing the people in the room. Two of them were of the guys she had encountered earlier in the room, and another one was the one she had barged in when he was talking on his cell phone. She noticed something pink in the corner of her eye, and saw that it was of course, Sakura.

"Tenten!" She let out a sigh of relief.

She collapsed on the corner of the bed, taking in some deep breaths. Tenten rolled her eyes. _'Always the drama queen,' _Tenten thought sarcastically. "You act like I was about to die," she said, the taste in her mouth feeling foreign.

Sakura got up quickly, and threw a glare at Tenten. "Well, with the way you've been spewing puke all over the place, who wouldn't think that?!"

Tenten groaned. "You make it sound so horrible…"

"It is," a not-so-familiar voice interjected. It was the guy she had intruded on. "You get someone to puke on your clothes. Then you'll see how horrible that is."

Tenten glared at the guy, but that just resulted in a major headache.

"Well, glad to know that you're all better," one of the three guys said sarcastically. "Can you please get out of here?"

"Shikamaru, don't be so rude," another feminine voice said, followed by a sound that sounded very much like a smack.

It probably **was** a smack, hearing the guy groan. Tenten smiled a bit at their actions, feeling already comfortable around them a bit, even though she had no idea who they were.

"But he's right," a colder voice said. "Get out of here."

Tenten groaned once again. She didn't want to get up now. She threw the covers over herself and twisted around in the bed, as if she was trying to hold to something to prevent them from kicking her out of the room.

A sigh was heard. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way…"

* * *

"I'm telling you, nothing happened!"

"I don't believe you! Being in a room with that kind of guy, I find it hard to believe that nothing went on between you two."

Tenten groaned, slamming the locker shut. This interrogation process has been going on ever since Sakura had marched up to her lockers only minutes ago. That, and yesterday night when Sakura had demanded an explanation to why she was even drinking.

"Well?" She demanded, tapping her foot like she was her mother.

"Lighten up, Sakura," Tenten said, rolling her eyes as she started walking to her homeroom, with Sakura following her. She wondered how many times she had said that to Sakura since school began… "No one got hurt, no one got killed. Nothing bad happened, and it's not like I had what, sex with the guy?"

Sakura widened her eyes, and Tenten scoffed. "You've gotta lighten up these days. Wasn't that what got you in trouble at your first school?" Tenten grinned and waved as she slipped into her homeroom.

Sakura scrunched her brow before turning her heel and stomping to her room. Sliding the door open rather harshly, she again, stomped to her seat, fuming for no apparent reason at all.

Sakura, being caught up in her confusion and anger of Tenten, didn't even notice that there was another person in the room.

-

Unlike yesterday where he had came late, making a 'grand' entrance, today he had come rather early. So early, in fact, that it was not even daylight outside.

Sasuke sighed to himself as her pushed his chair back a bit, rocking himself back and forth. He had hardly gotten any sleep since last night, when it took all four of the guys to make the weird girl who was clinging onto the bed to get out of the house. _'She was damn strong too…'_

Sasuke closed his eyes, stopping his rocking and propping a hand under his chin as he stared at the rising sun. Sometimes it was always like this. He would come in early, even though the sun didn't rise yet. Other times he would barge in late to class, or wouldn't even show up for class at all.

After what seemed like hours to Sasuke, the door opened abruptly. It slid shut with a lot of force, too. Sasuke smirked at the intruder's anger. He turned his head slightly to see who it was, and was a bit shocked to see that it was the pink hair girl from the party and his chemistry class.

He observed her from afar, noticing that she had noticed that he was in the room with her. Apparently she had thought that she was alone in the room when she let a huge groan, slumping down in her desk. Sasuke smirked, deciding to screw her around a bit before classes started.

"Angry?" He asked tauntingly.

She must've heard him, since she had turned around slowly to face him. She blushed a scarlet pink before glaring at him and turning back around to the front of the classroom. The door opened, and students started filling the classroom before Sasuke could even talk back to her.

He smirked. _'It was fun while is lasted…'_

* * *

"Hi Tenten."

Tenten jumped, as the person who said hi to her breathed down her neck. She turned around, to find out it was Sakura who had done that. She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that…"

Tenten nodded slowly, "So are you back to interrogate me or are you actually here for class?"

Sakura sighed. "You're off the hook. And I'm here for class," she added. She looked around the classroom, eyeing the odd arrangement of the chairs.

They weren't down by rows or columns, like most classrooms. Chairs lined up against the walls, and there were two small podiums in the middle of the classroom. At the front of the classroom, there was a bigger podium (much like what the judges use), probably used for public speaking and whatnot.

"I didn't know you signed up for debate…" Sakura said to Tenten, as she was done looking around.

Tenten shrugged as she chewed on her gum with disinterest. "It was this or sewing," she said, shrugging once again, "and you know how I feel about that. Besides, this class give me more than enough credits."

Sakura nodded as she spotted a certain person in the seats right across from her. He locked eyes with her for a second, before he turned away to talk to the person next to him, who was in fact, Neji. Sakura blushed as she swore she saw the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk. Tenten started chatting to her, but she didn't reply as she thought about what happened in homeroom, blushing yet again.

Tenten raised a brow, looking for the person she was blushing at. She grinned as she spotted Sasuke, who was saying some words to the person next to him. She suddenly felt her grin falter as she saw Neji also saying a few words back to Sasuke.

"Didn't know you had an eye on _him_," Tenten said, jerking her head towards Sasuke, which caught Sakura's attention.

"Huh?" She suddenly said, swerving her head towards Tenten's direction. "What are you talking about?"

"Glad to have your attention," Tenten said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked once again.

"Uchiha," she said, making a gesture with her head towards Sasuke. "I saw you blushing at him," she said simply, raising a brow, waiting for Sakura's reaction.

Sakura bit her lower lip, looking at Sasuke for a brief moment before looking back at Tenten. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied.

Tenten rolled her eyes once again. "Oh come on Sakura," she scoffed. "I saw you blushing. Admit it," she grinned, "you like Uchiha!"

"No I don't!" She blushed, looking around, hoping that no one heard Tenten.

Though that was impossible, since everyone around them was chatting rather loudly. Tenten grinned at Sakura. "See? There you go again!"

Sakura blushed again, looking at Sasuke, who was looking around in boredom. She looked away quickly before he could see that she was looking at him.

"Don't be like that Tenten," she whined.

Tenten grinned at Sakura. "Aw, c'mon. It's cute," she teased.

"Almost every girl here likes him," she said, "I don't want to be like one of them. I just—"

Tenten sighed. "So what are you going to do? Even though you're my friend," she paused to look at Sakura's expression, "I really doubt he's going to even take a look at you."

Sakura glared at Tenten, who sheepishly grinned. "Harsh, Tenten," she shrugged. "I don't know what I'll do."

As soon as she said that, the teacher walked into the room. He was a big man, with scars on his head as if he had been in some physical torture in his past. "Morino Ibiki is my name," he said, his loud voice making the rest of the class quiet down. "Don't talk when you're not suppose to, and you won't get in trouble with me."

"I teach debate class, which is this class. Everyone will have to participate, and if you don't," he glared around at the whole class, "you will automatically fail this class."

Some of the students groaned and grumble, only to be silenced by the Ibiki. "Silence!"

"I should've picked sewing…" Tenten grumbled as she slouched down in her seat.

-

Less than fifteen minutes into the class, nearly half of the students were either shoved out, or ran out as quickly as they could. They had been given the choice to stay and participate in debates, or walk out and choose another elective. A few had walked out even before Ibiki had explained their choices.

'_Wimps,'_ Tenten thought, smirking as the last girl walked out of the room.

Nearly all of the girls in the class had walked out, fearing Ibiki more than loving to be with Sasuke and Neji. The only girls that stayed were the punk girl Tenten had seen in her homeroom, herself, Sakura, this girl whom she had never seen before and a senior (that she was sure of).

Neji and Sasuke had stayed, and most of the guys did stay. Tenten didn't see the knucklehead Naruto anywhere, then finally deciding that he must've taken another elective.

"Tenten," she whispered.

Ibiki had started explaining the rules of the class, which was like any other classroom rule. Except this one had a replacement for 'no talking without raising your hands,' with 'just call out if you have an opinion'. He had seemed much nicer (if that was even possible) than before.

Tenten looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye when she had called her name. She raised her brows, not wanting to speak and get caught whispering to Sakura while Ibiki was speaking. Another guy had been doing that to his friend, and they got thrown out immediately.

Sakura was scribbling something down, as if she was taking notes from what Ibiki was doing. She folded the paper quietly, and threw it at Tenten when he wasn't looking. Tenten picked up the white loose leaf, unfolding it when he was writing on the blackboard.

Scrawled in Sakura's rushed handwriting, she wrote:

_**I'm going to play a game.**_

* * *

— **Kishiko-chan — **_Ahhh. Got this chapter out late…_

— **tenten10 — **_Thanks(: But I got this out late, didn't I:( _

— **xNejitenx — **_:O I don't really know how many chapters lols. As long as the plot keeps going, reviews keep happening, and I don't get bored with the plot, then I have to say… around 15? o.o Or more, possibly :T_

— **bo0bahh — **_Lols, it never is. The aftertaste is horrible… x.x_

— **musagirl15 — **_Thanksss(: Hope this one is just as awesome xD_

— **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** **— **_LOL. Hahss(x Though, I should make him somewhat intelligent for the people who like him(:_

— **Cnguyen456 — **_Lmao, yeah. He's always calm and collected and stuff, I just wanted to make him.. do something that he would've normally not done lols._

— **Sakura12 — **_LOL. But, but I just put them in the categories cuz it's as much Sakura and Sasuke (I think…) as there are Neji and Tenten lols… xD That cracked me up lmfaoooo_

— **SomeRandomThing — **_Lols, thanks(: Hope I didn't come out too late lols xD_

— **Nikki Allstar** **— **_Lolsss ohhh. That makes more sense… lmao. I hope you're not angry I didn't chose Kin. …Is she the girl you're talking about? o.o Wait. I'm confused of where she is from lmao._

— **Chigiri Sasaki — **_Lmao. They __**never**__ say that to us. It's just test after test after test in the classes lols. There's not many projects (yet), so yeah xD Hope you aren't swamped with projects any time soon :O_

— **K3bleach — **_I updated:D Well, at least now than anytime later lols. Yeah, they act alike, don't they? xD Lols._

— **Yukiko Tsukishirou — **_Aww man TT-TT You got me blushing LOL. Hahs, thanks for the compliment xD I blush whenever I get a compliment, so yeah xD _

— **sallyluv16 — **_Today is the next update! xD_

— **debilicious — **_Lols(x I have no idea what you meant but lolsss lmao._

_-_

_Just in case you didn't know (cuz I didn't write the keys for the story): __**This means notes.**_

_Sorry I couldn't get this out earlier :T …Things got in the way. And the internet is so damn slow it pisses me off sometimes -.- Like I wanna kick the computer… lmao, I did that once. All I can say it was a lot of money wasted for the new monitor… .."_

_Sorry this was short. The shortest out of the story, actually. Well, excluding the promo, that is xD_

_Once again, I have nooo idea when the next chapter is going to be out :O I'm inconsistent, ehhhs. The only time I can type up a chapter or something is over the weekend(: But that might take a while… Anywhos, I hope that's enough for you guys… D…; I'm trying my best!_

_Well then. Happy Halloween(; Even if it __**is**__ two days late… x.x Errrs… Happy Thanksgiving then? o.o Lols. Either way, happy something(:_

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:  
If I had one wish, we'd be best friends, till the world ends(:

Give me a review? I didn't go trick-or-treating): Things went wrong. The review can be my candy though :D Though, you can't chew on it…


	6. Chapter 05

**Suicide Game  
**_If you take the right steps, you might just survive.  
If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive._

"You idiot!"

She growled in frustration, and could feel herself twitching. Though, she tried hard not to. The guy in front of her sighed a bit aggressively, before slamming his fist on the machine.

"Goddamnit!" He shouted.

"I should be saying that!" She shouted back, throwing a glare at the guy.

The guy turned around, and glared back. "The hell's your problem?!"

"My problem is **you**! I've been _trying _to teach you how to freaking **slide** a card in the slot! Do you know how idiotic that is?!" She shouted, waving her hands around.

He sniffed, and held his head up high. "Well, I'm _sorry_ that I can't _slide_ a freaking card in the freaking machine," he said sarcastically. "If you're so good, why don't you do it for me?!"

The girl growled again, snatching the card out of his hand. "That's what I've been **trying **to tell you! But no! You **had** to do it by yourself!"

She slid the card aggressively through the slot, and the machine beeped. Her acquaintance, apparently the guy whom she was screaming at, starting snickering.

"Not so cool now, huh?"

He started laughing out loud, and started slamming his fist on the machine. The girl had an annoyed facial expression, praying that she wouldn't beat the crap out of that guy in public.

Over of the other side, another guy sighed. "Hurry up you two," he said in a passive tone.

Too bad they didn't hear him.

"No wonder I couldn't get it right! You don't even know how!" The guy started laughing again.

"Do you **want** to have a deformed face?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he started, "I wouldn't want the other people to mistaken me for you if I do want one."

The other guy glared at the both of them; even though he knew that they couldn't sense his glare.

'_Pathetic,' _he thought.

'_Two bumbling idiots fighting over about how each one couldn't slide the card it,' _he thought, closing his eyes.

'_We're going to miss our train to Konoha if this doesn't hurry up.'_

« « » » « « » »

**Chapter Five  
**_The Note_

« « » » « « » »

"Game? What game?"

That was the first thing that came out of Tenten's mouth when the bell rang. Sakura had taken the time to get up slowly, knowing fully well that Tenten was going to give her a five hour lecture, almost identical to Ibiki's.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura asked, looking at Tenten.

"Remember what?" Tenten furrowed her brow as she thought about it.

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the classroom to her next class. Tenten was about to speak, when she noticed that Sakura was gone. She ran to catch up with her, seeing as though their classes were right next to each other this period.

"What game?" Tenten asked impatiently. "Are you talking about chess club? No offense Sakura, but even though you are the type to go out for chess club," Sakura glared at her when she said this, and to that Tenten paused and gave her a sheepish grin, "don't you think that it's a bit… uh… how do I put this—"

"Not that game!" Sakura shouted, glaring at Tenten. Tenten grinned sheepishly at Sakura, before she continued. "This is another game. C'mon Tenten, think back. Are you sure you can't figure out what I'm talking about?"

"If it's not chess, than what are you talking about?" Tenten widened her eyes. "Are you going to join a checkers club? I mean, if it's not chess, it has to be checkers, right? Is there even a checkers club? There should be, since there **is **a chess club, but if there isn't, that's totally unfair! I mean, if there's a boy, there should be a girl, hence the story Eve and—"

"You know, you should really stop talking," Sakura said, giggling.

Tenten blushed. She had the tendency to trail off and ramble when she thought one thing was unfair. But sometimes it got off topic—which was one thing she was embarrassed about.

"Well, if it's not that, then what game are you talking about?" Tenten asked, trying to change the topic.

"You'll see," Sakura said with a wicked smile.

They stopped shortly in front of their classrooms. Sakura looked at Tenten brightly; like that wicked smile was never on her face. Tenten looked at her confused, with a raised brow.

"Talk to you later," she chirped, before going into her classroom and sliding the door shut.

"What the hell just happened?" Tenten questioned to herself loudly.

* * *

"Skipping class again, huh?"

"Whether I skip class or not, is none of your business."

"Funny; Hyuuga said the same thing to me," he chuckled at that.

Sasuke glared at him, and his laughter ceased immediately. He did sigh though, which annoyed him even more.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

Shikamaru shrugged, laying down on the freshly cut grass out in the open fields near the school. "The same reason you're here," he answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke looked up at the sky while leaning against the sturdy tree. "This is going to be one hell of a year, isn't it?"

"What's with the sudden question to the year?" Shikamaru inquired curiously.

"What's with your sudden interest?" Sasuke shot back, glaring at Shikamaru, even though he probably couldn't see his glare from behind him.

"Just wondering," he said nonchalantly again. "Are you still seeing that fortune teller of yours?"

Sasuke could sense the mockery in his voice, even though he probably didn't notice it. Again, another flare was directed towards him. "No. I dumped her."

"Not in that sense," Shikamaru said, even though he knew that Sasuke knew very well at what he was talking about. "What did she say to make you dump her?"

"I thought you said not in that sense," he said with a smirk. "She said something was going to happen this year. Something that'll change all of us. Something that'll leave a huge imprint in our lives."

"And you didn't like the sound of that, so you dump her," Shikamaru said, finishing up for him.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You make that sound so bad."

"You're really talking like a serial killer, you know that?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the few birds that flew across the sky.

"And you're talking like a psychiatrist," he retorted back. "So what if I dumped her because of that. I was getting bored of her anyways."

"You shouldn't toy with girls like that," Shikamaru said, pick up a flower on the ground. "If you mess with them too hard…"

He twirled the flower by the stem in his hand. For a split second he stopped, and then he smashed it in his hand.

"They become rotten afterwards."

He opened his hand, revealing a crushed flower.

"So now you're an expert on girls?" Sasuke asked, smirking slightly. "Correct me if I'm wrong: You're the one who was turning down all the girl's pleads to go out on a date."

"Correct, but you're mistaken. That was a mere request to ask me out on a date. I didn't go out with them on a date, sleep with them, and then ditch them afterwards."

Sasuke snorted. "Like hell I would sleep with them. They know who I am, what I do. If they're afraid to get their hearts broken into pieces, why would they even ask me out in the first place?"

"Hm. That isn't a question that **I** should be answering, is it?"

Shikamaru got up, dusting some dirt off his pants. A bird flew across his head, right before he turned around. Shikamaru froze, knowing exactly what landed on his head as the bird past. Sasuke smirked, obviously amused by what the bird did.

"Nara—"

"I know."

* * *

"Here," as she said this, she shoved something in a white envelope into Tenten's hands.

Tenten raised a brow. "Sorry Sakura, but I'm not interested in you that way," she said with a grin, shoving the letter back into Sakura's hands.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That wasn't funny Tenten," she said, the corner of her lips curling up into a small smile. "I think this will help explain the game that I'm talking about." She grinned at that point.

Tenten looked at Sakura quizzically. She opened her mouth to ask more, but the late bell rang and cut her off guard. Sakura looked alarmed. She quickly pushed the letter back into Tenten's hands, before she could protest.

"Gotta go, Tenten! Ino promised that she would buy me lunch!" Sakura ran down the hall, nearly crashing into a first year at the school. "Tell me what you think of that later!" She shouted down the hall.

Tenten stared after Sakura, before turning her heel and walking back to class. _'A letter? Why would she give me a letter?' _Tenten was deep in thought before she realized it.

'_I'm late!'_

-

"Nara? Nara Shikamaru?" Kurenai looked around, suddenly only now realizing that he wasn't present in class. "Is he not here?"

No one answered her. Of course, how were they suppose to have known where he was in the first place? The teacher looked a bit annoyed (or maybe the word pissed would describe it even better), for that it was the fifth time he had skipped that class.

Tenten slumped down in her seat. _'How did my math class and psychology get switched?' _She groaned softly to make sure that Kurenai didn't catch her. It was like that for everyone—their second period class got switched with their fifth period class. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts of that. It didn't really matter, did it?

She thought back to the letter that Sakura gave her. Tenten was itching to see what was so important about it, and was curious as to why Sakura was so eager for her to read it. Though, Tenten knew that she couldn't risk taking out the letter and read it right now—she was in a place where Kurenai could easily catch her reading it. And even if she was all the way in the back reading it, Kurenai would still catch her. It was like she had some sort of sixth sense—she could always detect who was passing around notes, and who were reading them. Once she had confiscated them, however, she would read them aloud in the class, despite the protests for her to just throw them out. (Surprisingly, that was where most of the gossip was.)

Anyways, she still knew that it was a bad idea to read it. Who knows what Sakura wrote on the paper—and she wasn't going to take the chance to know during this period.

"Okay," Kurenai said, getting back to the class after making a quick phone call, "today you're going to have a pop quiz."

Groans and mumbles filled the air at the first mention of the word "quiz". Some of the guys in the class shouted that it wasn't fair, seeing as though Shikamaru wasn't there.

"He will take it once he's in class tomorrow," Kurenai explained calmly. "And I will make the test harder for him for cutting class. Fair enough?"

"That won't be necessary, Kurenai-sensei," a voice near the door spoke up, as the door slid shut.

"Nice of you to join us," Kurenai said, still a bit peeved. "Make sure next time you're not late. Or it's detention for you."

Shikamaru nodded as he walked slowly to his seat. Tenten raised her brow. It seemed that Shikamaru's hair was either a) wet, or b) full of sweat. But going with the logical answer, it seemed that he had washed his hair before coming to class. Tenten grinned in amusement, her imagination going wild on why Shikamaru would wash his hair in school…

* * *

"So, did you read it yet?"

The minute Tenten stepped out of class, Sakura bombarded her with questions. Tenten had absolutely no idea what she was talking about; giving her a confused stare the whole minute that Sakura was talking to her.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked, cutting into Sakura's rather long sentence.

"The note!" Sakura said, throwing her arms up in the air, exasperated. "Don't tell me that you forgot about it already!"

Tenten was about to ask again, before she remembered it. "Oh, _that _note! Wait, I have it here somewhere…" Tenten looked through her bag, before finding it smashed up against her psychology notebook. "Got it!" Tenten announced, holding it up in the air.

Sakura snatched it from her hand. "Well, did you read it yet?" Sakura asked rather impatiently.

Tenten smiled nervously, and shook her head. "Kurenai-sensei was rather rough on us today… the pop quiz was a death sentence!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, read it now. Tell me what you think of it later," she said with a grin as she headed off to her next class.

Tenten sighed as she stared after Sakura run down the hall. She looked at her schedule, noticing that she had lunch next. She pulled out Sakura's note, opening it up from its white envelope. Looking around the empty hallway, she leaned against a random locker, slid down to the floor, and started reading the letter.

'_It's just lunch,' _she thought dryly. _'It's not like they take attendance.'_

-

_**I don't know you well,**_

'_Got that right, Sakura,' _Tenten thought, as she read the lines of the note.

_**and you might think I'm just some fan girl. But, to tell you the truth, in some ways, I am. I've watched you from afar,**_

'_Oh my god, Sakura is starting to sound like some psychotic stalker…' _Tenten thought, as she widened her eyes.

_**and secretly wished you look my way. Hey, that sounds like some psychotic stalker, doesn't it? I know it does, since that's happened to me many times before. I've never watched you, and it's safe to say that I've never watched you from afar. I don't really wish that you look my way, because looking at your face will make me frustrated, and even make me want to punch that smirk off your face.**_

Tenten grinned. This letter was getting better and better. It seemed like Sakura really did put time into it, even though Tenten knew that she wasn't one to write love notes to other guys. It was always guys writing notes to Sakura, and Sakura turning them down after reading their notes.

_**Now, this doesn't sound like much of a letter, confessing my love for you, right? Well, it's not suppose to be. I've come to realize within the twenty four hours that I have when you angered me in the chemistry lab, I like you. I don't love you, and truthfully, I have no idea what love even means. I don't even think I've even got the definition of like. Pretty idiotic, isn't it? I know you'll throw this away—from what a friend says, you never look at the notes in your locker. In any case, I would be wasting my time writing this note. But I have hope for this.**_

_**Hoping this will get into your brain,  
A hopeful friend.**_

"Awwwww!"

That was the first thing that came out of Tenten's mouth. She looked at the note with empathy before stuffing it back into the white envelope. She stared at the envelope a bit longer before getting off the floor. She grinned as she walked down the hallway, heading to the lunchroom. She still had fifteen minutes before lunch was over, and she wanted to get something quick to eat.

As Tenten turned the corner, however, she bumped into someone. Landing somewhat hard on her butt, she looked up at the person and glared.

"Ahh! Sorry Tenten! I didn't see you there!" A bubbly, masculine voice said, as Tenten felt someone pull her up by her arms.

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Naruto, why are you even here?"

He grinned. "Well, I'm trying to ditch Math, but somehow that crazy teacher always finds me."

Tenten laughed doubtfully. Naruto grinned again. "So, what class are you ditching?"

Tenten looked at Naruto. "What makes you think I'm ditching?" She asked hotly.

Naruto held his hands up. "No need to get offensive about that, Tenten! You aren't in class, that's why I thought you were trying to ditch class."

Tenten sighed. "Oh. I had something to do… so I didn't go to lunch."

Naruto nodded. "Well, since there are only a few minutes left, why don't you come with me?"

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked slowly, not actually want to hear the answer. Since she was pretty sure where he was going. Well, it was the only place she ran into the four when she was lost.

"The pool!"

* * *

Ever feel like you want the ground to swallow you up, and never want to be seen or heard ever again? Like, you were embarrassed in front of millions of kids, tripping over a rock, and falling flat on your face? Like when you tripped over your own two feet, and pushed the most popular girl into a pool full of chocolate?

Yeah. Tenten was feeling like that right now. And she did do both of those things, by the way, in her old school.

"Why is she here?"

That was the first thing that came out of his mouth when she stepped into the room with Naruto in front of her, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Well. Maybe for Tenten, there really _was _no tomorrow, with the way Sasuke was glaring daggers at her.

Tenten shifted around her weight as she stood uncomfortably behind Naruto. _'This is pathetic,' _Tenten thought. _'I'm standing behind a blonde hair freak who probably can't even throw a punch, nevertheless save me from a chicken haired killer!'_

"Don't worry Tenten! He can't kill you!" Naruto said, laughing as if it was the most stupid thing he heard in the world.

It might be stupid. But now, the smartest thing to do was run. Tenten looked around nervously. It wasn't everyday that you have a hot guy stare at you like he's going to kill you. Oh no. Not at all.

"Didn't Nara tell you before that this is off-limit to girls?" He asked coldly.

"He dragged me!" Tenten shouted off of reflex, taking a huge step to the side and pointing at Naruto.

'_What's happening to me?!' _Tenten cried in her head. _'I used to hit guys for making me feel way, and now I'm letting them push me around?!'_

"W-What?!" Naruto yelled, looking alarmed. "Tenten, how can you go back on me!" He cried.

Tenten grinned nervously. "I should be on my way then… I have only a few minutes to grab some lunch…"

As Tenten was about to take a step out of the swimming pool area, Sasuke suddenly smirked. Before she knew it, Tenten felt instant coldness against her skin.

She blinked once. Twice. Three times, before she realized that she was underwater, in the pool. As she swam back up for air, she cursed mentally in her head to kill the person—who was probably Sasuke—that had thrown her down there.

Tenten re-surfaced, spitting and coughing out water. She rubbed her eye, trying to get the water out of it. She looked around, and when she caught Sasuke's eye, she glared at him. Tenten heard laughter to her ears, and immediately looked at Naruto, who was in fact, rolling on the ground and laughing.

Tenten also glared at Naruto, but he was too busy laughing to notice. Sasuke had a huge smirk on his face, that looked like he was saying, "That's what you get when you come down here."

Tenten sighed silently as she swam back to them. She was thrown in the middle of the pool. That, she didn't know how it happened. It was either Sasuke was really strong, or she was just too skinny.

'_It's probably because of Sasuke,' _Tenten thought wryly as she got closer to the pair. _'I've been eating __way__ too much these days…'_

As she got to the pair, Sasuke smirked once again. Tenten heaved herself out of the pool, and onto what Sasuke and Naruto were standing on.

"Stay away from here," Sasuke said, as he walked to his chair. He looked back. "And lay off the junk food. You weigh a ton."

With that, Sasuke resumed his walking. Tenten blushed furiously, as Naruto kept on laughing at Tenten's wet experience.

'_The nerve…' _Tenten glared at his back, as if it was going to help her at all.

She turned her heel, and stomped out of the basement. Her shoes squeaked with water, and she knew she was making a wet trail behind her. Tenten was too furious to notice Naruto calling her back to get a towel to dry off. She stomped all the way up to the first floor, but stopped. She walked quietly to the bathroom, avoiding getting in trouble with any teachers for making noises.

'_That chicken haired freak…' _Tenten growled to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Her hair was soaking, her white uniformed shirt was nearly see-through because of the water, and her blazer was drenched in water. Her skirt was alright, except for the fact that it was dripping water everywhere she went. Her shoes made a noise every time she walked, due to the water in it.

Tenten sighed as she started with her hair. _'Today's going to be a long day…'_

* * *

Sakura usually got things. And she got them fast. When she was young, she used to pick up things she had to learn, fast. Some called her a nerd, and others called her a genius. Whichever one she was called, she usually picked things up quick.

But when she saw Tenten in the hallway that following day, she didn't get it at all. Dripping skirt (no matter how hard Tenten tried to dry it, Sakura could figure out that her skirt was yet, anyways), drying hair, a rather wet looking blazer, and see-through white uniform shirt. Something obviously happened to Tenten involving water.

"…Nice… change of looks," Sakura said cautiously. She knew she had to pick her words carefully, or else she might not live to see the next day… "Decided to take a shower in school?" She joked.

Tenten glared at her.

Uh-oh. Wrong choice of words.

"What happened to you, anyways?" Sakura asked quickly, before Tenten could come charging at her.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Your prince charming, that's who," she said sarcastically. She handed Sakura her wet note. "This got wet in the process."

Sakura frowned at the note. She sighed. "And I spent all night writing that out… now it's wet?! What did you do to make him so upset?"

Tenten scoffed. "_Me_? Ask your bipolar prince! He threw me into the pool just because Naruto dragged me into that basement of theirs!"

Sakura raised a brow. "…There's a pool in there?"

Tenten rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. I read it," she said, shoving the note into Sakura's hands. Sakura held the wet note to her eyes with two fingers. "It's pretty good, but I doubt he'll take a look at a note that long…"

Sakura glared at her. "Way to make my self-esteem go lower, Tenten."

"Well, I have to go home and dry off," Tenten said, walking slowly towards the main exit (due to her wet outfit).

Sakura bit her lip. She hesitated, but called out to Tenten. "Wait up!"

Tenten turned looking at Sakura. "What?"

"Can you do something for me? Please?"

Tenten raised a brow. _'This does __not__ sound good…'_

* * *

'_She. Is. So. Dead!'_

Tenten peeked from the wall she was hiding in. _'They're still there… Damnit!' _Tenten growled in frustration, looking back straight in front of her. _'Those little sons of a… Don't they every go home?!' _Tenten thought in annoyance, peeking out at the girls again.

Tenten blew at her bangs in front of her face as she listened to the fan girls squealing voices. She checked her cell phone for the time. _'4:23… Sakura, you are so dead when I see you tomorrow!' _

Still waiting for the fan girls to leave the locker, (Sakura had given Tenten the task of putting her little note in Sasuke's locker) Tenten started to doze off a little.

'_One sheep… two sheep… three sheep… four sheep… five chickens… one dog… two cows… six sheep…'_

-

Blinking in the darkness, Tenten found herself sleeping on the floor. Quickly getting off the floor, she dusted dirt off her skirt.

'_Well,' _Tenten thought grimly. _'At least I'm not wet anymore.'_

"Let's get this over with…" Tenten grumbled, walking towards the locker.

She took out her cell phone, shining the light around herself, which helped her walk over to the locker that was once crowded by fan girls. Which type of fan girls (yes, there are types), she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting home, making herself a nice dinner, finishing her English essay that was due the next day and go to bed.

Putting her ear on the locker, she twirled the lock. Random numbers, random guesses. She heard a click, and grinned. _'This was easier than I thought…'_

She threw the note in the locker, slamming it shut. Before she could walk out, she heard a voice that scared her shitless.

"What are you doing at my locker?"

Behold, it wasn't the voice of Uchiha Sasuke, the psycho person who threw innocent (or near there, anyways) girls in the pool.

No. Not at all.

It was voice of the devil. A Satan.

It was…

Hyuuga Neji.

'_Lord, what have I gotten myself into now?'_

_

* * *

_

— **Sakura12 —** _:o Thankss(: Well, I think for Canada Thanksgiving is earlier than the United States? o.o Lols. Well, it's already in December, so yeah o.o Lols. Time flies when you're having fun(: Thanks for the review:D And I'll be sure to tell Whipped to truck it in too! Lolsss._

— **musagirl15 —**_ (: Thankss. Hope this one is as nice as the last one too(:_

— **They Survived — **_And I like __you__:D Lols. I cannot believe how corny that sounds._

— **SweetKisses9 — **_:O This one is longer, right:P Lols. Thanks(: Hopefully this chapter __**did **__show what Sakura planned… :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter:D_

— **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only — **_(: Hahahh. Thanks for reviewing :D_

— **sallyluv16 — **_Happy Late everything to you:D I was a little late on the update… _

— **kitsune-grl — **_Uh uh uh… I don't know why I stopped there o.o …It felt right! (:_

— **LovableDuck — **_Lmao, that could work…_

— **Embyheart — **_:o Oh righttt. Lols. No, she doesn't have any parents. She remains surname-less. (:_

— **animegirl9989 — **_This update isn't actually 'soon' is it? o.o _

— **tenjichan — **_Hahahhs, I should've done that(: That would create a scene in the room :D_

— **tenten10 — **_You know, __**the **__game lolss. _

— **Chigiri Sasaki — **_Lmao, things keep interrupting you when you try to read(: _

— **Trelunas — **_Tenten put the note in the locker, as you can see in this chapter(: Anything else you were confused of? o.o_

— **Matahari — **_All that questioning and stuff will happen in the next chapter(: _

— **lilchibihina — **_Yeah… -sigh- So much candy I missed out on): Thanks for the compliment(;_

— **dianalovely1995 — **_:x The game of suicide! Lols._

— **Gigafuzz — **_Noo I won't give up:D At least, I think I won't… Happy Thanksgiving to you too(;_

— **LiquidSapphire — **_The promo was just some scenes without any really good descriptions that I stuck together to create more suspense and drama(: Don't worry about it; most of the things that happened there are going to happen in different chapters, where there will be descriptions. :)_

— **RT — **_The comments at the end of the chapter are just replies to your reviews xD_

— **MissBlonde7788 ****— **_Found it again:o You lost it before? Lols. Yeahh Sakura is going to play a fun little game and drag Tenten into it _

— **Cheshireesmile — **_LOL. As much of an amusement that would be, I didn't think of that x.x Where were you earlier woman?! (: Yeahs, I was one too… -sigh- I miss the old days lols._

_-_

Ahhs. I was hoping I would get this out on Christmas, but sadly, I'm a lazy arse and I didn't want to type this up :x I actually finished this a few days ago, but waited to post it up on New Years' :D Something to look forward to in the New Year fools(:

And yeahh. I changed the title… I don't know why, but the note wasn't a real suicide :x But the game of chasing each other will be helluva fun(:

Some new announcements, if you didn't see in my profile:

— **6 Months with the Hyuuga Family:** I'm re-editing this, and it will go through a long editing process. No new chapters will be posted up, but you can check in from time to time to see if new chapters are replacing the old ones(: I'll probably be changing the format of the chapter, but it still has some of the same things, though I might edit some parts out… I don't know when I'm going to start, but check in on my profile from time to time also, cuz I might put up other things on it(:

— **Click Here:** I might delete this. No worries, I'm going to re-post it up. The diary thing seemed to get old to me, so decided it would be better off without the online diary… the plot is the same, but I might be combining it with other stories :x What do you guys think I should do? o.o

Okay, that's all(: But, some of these decisions will need your opinions too… so… tell me what you think I should do(:

Again, if you have time, check out my profile because it might say something important or something… or some things like previews of the next chapter or something like that(: Oh well. If you want to, you could :D

-

-

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:  
Bom Chicka Wom Wom; Chicka Wom Wom(:

I lovee that line(: But my friend said that was from a porn site also –gasps- How does she know that?! o.o Lmfao. Did you guys see Alvin and the Chipmunks? Hahahhh. Saw that a few days ago. I want to see National Treasure now too… ):

_Review the almighty Chipmunks:D_  
_And Happy New Year (: What's your New Year's Resolution:D  
One hour till '08! xP_


	7. Chapter 06

**Suicide Game  
**_If you take the right steps, you might just survive.  
If you make one little mistake, you won't be alive._

"Hey... What does this say?" He asked, shoving a map underneath the girl's nose.

The girl controlled her anger, trying not to scream at him. She opened her eyes after taking a deep breath. "Well," she started off.

"Why are there so many lines on this map?!" He yelled, shaking the map, and in the process of that, wrinkling it, also.

The girl, who was mad at him for interrupting her, said, "Baka, there's so many lines because there's more than one train route to a place!" The girl yelled, causing a few of the train passengers to look at her in confusion. "Don't ask stupid questions like that, it makes you seem even more stupid."

"Father said there were no such things as stupid questions," he sniffed, holding his head up high. "And he also said that people who says that a person is asking stupid questions is stupid themselves."

The girl glared at him, not believing the amount of stupidity that was radiating off of him. "…Father also said that girls are like chocolate that you like, are you going to listen to him on that too?" She asked bluntly.

He blinked once, and then blinked twice. He groaned in agony of the image that suddenly flashed in his mind. "Oh my GOD I'll kill you for putting that image in my mind!"

The girl laughed sadistically and grabbed the picture out of his hands. "Let's see… we're moving along here…" She traced the path of the train route and stopped. "So we should be around Konoha in about half an hour or so…"

"That's like forever!" He whined, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, stop whining like a little baby! Did Father raise you this way? I don't think he did!" The girl said, lecturing her brother.

"Stop arguing," the youngest one of the group stated, with his arms crossed and his sharp eyes looking forward.

The two quieted down, intimidated by their younger brother. "He's in a rather pissed mood, don't you think?" The oldest one asked the girl quietly. "I wonder who's fault it is," the girl replied back sarcastically. "If you hadn't said anything about our dear Father, then he wouldn't be like this. But nooo, you had to go and preach about him like he's your beloved idol that you paste pictures of on your wall."

"Hey, those pictures are authentic! They're **signed** by him too, which costs a great deal of money!" He argued back, his volume gaining a bit higher each word. "But you wouldn't know this, since you sell everything you have over eBay, which by the way, no one buys cause they're all CRAP!"

The girl gasped and glared at him, "Take that back!"

"No!"

"I'll repeat it again, and you better not make me repeat it more than once! Take that back!"

"And **I'll** repeat it again and again and again! I said no!"

"Bitch I'll tear down your posters when we get home, and then I'll tell Father of what you said about him on the train!!"

"What the hell?! Don't touch my posters! They're worth more than your life, which can be easily sold off of eBay like the rest of your items!" He argued back, his voice echoing in the train now. "And I said nothing about Father, except positive things! **You** however, practically told the entire cart about how he licks girls like he licks chocolates!"

"Both of you, shut up or I'll wring your necks until you can't breathe," the youngest brother threatened, turning towards the two and giving them a glare.

"Okay," they both muttered quietly, and sat up in an awkward position.

'_At last, peace and quiet…'_

« « » » « « » »

**Chapter Six  
**_Girlfriend_

« « » » « « » »

"Hey…" Tenten greeted, not moving a muscle when she heard Neji's voice. "What's up?" She asked, still not turning around to face him.

'_Oh my god, just kill me right here and now! How did he manage to catch me here!? Why is he here this late? Sakura told me there were no clubs staying after school this late today! Why the hell is he here?! And what the fuck did he mean by __**his locker**__?!' _Tenten thought nervously to herself, and got even more nervous when she heard his footsteps getting closer to her.

"You were a fan girl from the start, weren't you?" He asked, his footsteps stopping.

She turned around immediately, and hid the envelope behind her back. "No! No, no, no!" She shook her head along to emphasize the fact that she wasn't a fan girl of his. "I would never in a million years be one of your fan girls! Or anyone's fan girl, actually."

Neji didn't seem to believe her, and he took a step closer to Tenten. She gulped looking around nervously. She had no more room to step back, since her back was already pressed against the lockers. "Oh, really now? Then why are you here, at my locker, at this time, still at school?" He questioned.

She took another gulp and looked up at him with confidence. "Well, you see, I thought this was Sasuke's locker—"

"So you **are **a fan girl," he muttered, his eyes dropping down to her arms, trying to see what she was hiding behind her back. He looked up at her, and stared with an expressionless face.

"No!!" Tenten said once again, shaking her head. She grinned sheepishly at Neji, wondering why he was taking another step closer to her. "My friend asked me to put this in his locker since she was too shy to do it herself, and when I got here there were so many other fan girls who were trying to stuff their letters into his – or rather, yours, since I didn't know that it was yours – locker, so I waited a long time for them to leave since I didn't want to get eaten alive if I showed up in front of them, and then it ended up being this late, which I didn't realize, and then when I tried to put this into the locker you showed up and—"

"You talk _way_ too much," Neji muttered, glaring at Tenten. Taking one last step, they were a mere few inches apart as he bent down to Tenten's face level.

Tenten, whether she liked it or not, blushed a scarlet red from the closeness of Neji. Even though she knew that she didn't like him, even being this close with a person that hot made her grow red. "W-What are you doing?" She hated it when she stuttered, which was what she was doing right now. It never sounded right when it came out of her mouth, heck, it never sounded right when it came out of anyone's mouth!

Neji swiftly grabbed the envelope from behind Tenten, ignoring her protests of, "give that back to me!" He smirked at her when he got the envelope.

Tenten glared at him, and crossed her arms. "You're such an ass, Hyuuga. Give that back to me already, it's not mine, and it's certainly not _for _you, too!"

He didn't reply back to Tenten, but instead, stared at the envelope with what seemed to Tenten, curiosity. She raised a brow and stopped talking for a minute, before a grin bloomed on her face. "Why are you so curious about what's inside of that envelope? You know, you have a whole bunch of them in your locker, so why don't you give that back to me and you can read all the love letters you want that your fan girls wrote with dear passion to you. Does that sound okay? It does, doesn't it? So, give that back to me before I get mad, goddamnit, give it back already!" Tenten shouted, slamming her fist into a random person's locker.

Neji looked at Tenten without an expression on his face whatsoever. "Goodbye," he stated, and turned around to exit the school building.

Tenten was left confused behind him. She had the "what-the-fuck-just-happened-with-him" look, and she felt that way too. "What a bipolar freak…" She muttered to herself as she continuously slammed her fist in to the person's locker.

Oh, how unlucky that person is when they find out that their locker got beaten up.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sakura," Tenten said, squeezing her small stuffed panda on Sakura's extra bed in her room. "That ass took the letter, and I don't know how to get it back…" She buried her face into the panda's head, and Sakura laughed lightly at Tenten's dilemma.

"It's okay," Sakura brushed it off as if it wasn't that important.

Tenten snapped her head up in less than a second when she heard that. "It's okay?! Just before you got depressed that your letter got wet and had to write a new one! How can you brush it off that easily?!"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, I was thinking," she said, sipping her hot chocolate. "Since you sort of told Neji that it was for Sasuke, maybe he'll give it to Sasuke for me," she said with a silly smile. She looked at Tenten eagerly, "Do you think he'll do that?"

"No," Tenten deadpanned, which made Sakura drop her smile. "Do you really think Neji will do that for you? And besides, I didn't even tell him that the one who wrote the letter was you. I only told him that it was a friend who gave me the letter to put into Sasuke's letter, so even if he **did** give the letter to Sasuke, he'll probably tell him that I was the one who sent the letter."

Sakura frowned as she sipped her drink. "Okay, you made me depressed. How am I going to do it over?! And especially if the letter is in Neji's hands?! Sasuke will think that I just copied the person who wrote Neji's letter and that I have no originality," Sakura sulked.

Tenten rolled her eyes at Sakura. "Okay, you know what? I doubt they'll go around, trading the letters that they get from their fans, and comparing them, or even analyzing how it's written and all that. So stop worrying already, because it's not that big of a deal if you wrote the same thing and give it to Sasuke."

Sakura sighed as she plopped down on her bed, playing with one of her own stuffed animals. "Well… I've totally lost my inspiration to play that damn game," she said, rolling over to her side to see Tenten. "What do you think Neji's going to do to you?" She asked.

Tenten sighed as she too, plopped down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling before rolling over to answer Sakura. "I don't know… I hope nothing too bad," Tenten said with a frown.

Sakura laughed at Tenten. "Whatever happened to that fearless Tenten who would punch out any guy or girl who threatens her, huh? Where did that Tenten go to? Did she run away when she saw the handsome Neji that swept her off her feet?" She giggled at that image, and rolled around her bed.

Tenten snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sakura, stop dreaming. That'll never happen, and you know it. That Tenten hasn't gone anywhere…" She muttered, playing with her panda's ears. "She's just on reserve!" She stated, with a smile. She looked over at Sakura, who was still having fun rolling around on her bed. "And also, Sakura, stop rolling around in your bed. You're becoming more like a pig, each and everyday; it's kind of weird to watch."

Sakura laughed, with a protest of, "Hey!", before throwing a pillow at Tenten. Tenten laughed, and threw the same pillow back at Sakura.

Yup.

This was the reason why Tenten didn't need guys like Hyuuga Neji in her life.

­

* * *

Another new school day where the torture continues. Tenten sighed as she banged on her locker. It was cooperating with her right now – every time she had gotten to her last number of her combination, she always missed the number. It pissed her off – and she knew that the bell was going to ring for first period, too.

"Fuck, open already!" Tenten shouted at her locker.

She had a thing for screaming at inanimate objects. Of course, she'd only scream at them if they weren't cooperating with her, which was what her locker was doing right now. There was once a time in her life where she had decided to scream at a tree on the street because a twig fell from the tree and onto her, but that was a rather embarrassing story to tell.

Let's just say, people looked at her strangely and never thought of her the same way again.

She groaned, slamming her fist into her locker. She tried her combination once again, and to her luck, it finally clicked open. "Thank god," she muttered, as she hurriedly stuffed her books in her locker and only took out the ones she needed for the classes before lunch. She slammed her locker shut, and hurried to class.

"Tenten!" A familiar voice cried out, stopping Tenten in her tracks.

Knowing fully well who the person who called out her name was, she kept on walking. Also knowing that this would make her rather pissy (Tenten found out that it was Sakura's time of month last night, when she spotted pads in her backpack), she was amused by the idea of just pissing her off for fun.

"Geez Tenten, are you _trying _to make me run?" Sakura huffed, when she caught up to Tenten. "You know I'm on my period," she grumbled, trying to stuff her papers down into her backpack.

Tenten grinned at Sakura. "No, not at all! I just didn't hear you, that's all," she said with a playful grin. "Why are you still out here? I thought that you'd be in your classes by now," she said, wondering why Sakura was still in the hallways. She would be the type of person to be in her first period class even before the bell rang – so it was rather odd for Tenten to find Sakura wandering in the hallways like this.

"Well," Sakura said, finally succeeding in stuffing her papers down in her backpack. "I was in chemistry, before you even arrived at school (Tenten refrained herself from yelling at Sakura because she had once again ditched her and had not woke her up for school). I was of course, enjoying the silence because who in their right mind would come this early in the morning? Too bad everything disappeared once Sasuke walked into the room," Sakura muttered, her backpack threatening to fall down her shoulder.

"I thought you liked the Uchiha," Tenten said.

"I do," Sakura said. "But everything is so awkward when it's just the two of us in the classroom. So obviously after a few minutes he came into the room I rushed out, pretending that I forgot something to go to my locker…" She said. "And, that's how I wounded up here!"

"Well, you better run to class if you don't wanna be late," Tenten said, pointing to the clock on the wall of the hallway. "You're going to mess up your perfect attendance _just _because of Uchiha," Tenten said with a grin.

Sakura widened her eyes as she stared at the time. "I didn't realize that I was that late! Damnit, bye Tenten! See you in debate!"

Tenten grinned, and waved after Sakura, even though she couldn't see her waving. She took her sweet time walking to class, enjoying the hallway's silence. Everyone was in class already, waiting for their teachers to arrive in the classrooms while one or two groups of people scattered the hallways, waiting at the last minute to enter their classrooms.

When the bell rang, that's when Tenten realized that she was still a good two floors away from her first period class.

* * *

"…and that is the reason why we have dreams," Anko finished her lecture, and smacked the board with her rather long stick. She spied a few kids in the back who were snoozing off, and she gave a wicked grin. Quickly, she marched up to them and shouted in their ears, "Wake up brats!"

They suddenly jumped in their seats, and one of them nearly fell down. Tenten suppressed a giggle, and turned back towards the front. She looked to her side, and of course, Nara Shikamaru was cutting yet again.

"This is the reason you pay attention in my class very carefully!" Anko stated, walking back up to the front of the classroom. "You two will be moving to the front, now come on, hurry up," she said, waiting for them to switch seats.

They groaned and obeyed obediently. "Anko, why do—"

"That's Anko-_sensei_ to you," she corrected, as she ate some dango. She gulped down a whole can of pepsi before listening to the guy's question.

He rolled his eyes, but nevertheless obeyed yet again. "Anko-_sensei­_," he said, a little too exaggerated. "Why are we even learning about dreams? This isn't dream interpretation," he said, while a few others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You have so much to learn," Anko said, taking another bite of her dango. "Dreams are part of psychology. Next time you question me about something, make you sure you ask me something that's worth asking!" She said, finishing off her dango. When she was sure that no one else had anything left to say, she continued on with her lecture, "now, back when you guys weren't born, and when I was a young, beautiful girl…"

Her lecture droned on, and Tenten felt herself zoning in and out. She knew that she was going to be quizzed on this the next day, but she couldn't help but feel the need to sleep in this class. Sure, psychology was interesting to her, and that was why she chose this class as her science course, but then again, it can get really boring if there's only just lectures.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Of course, everyone knew who it was, since he always arrived late to class, if he even arrived at all.

"Nara, nice of you to join us today… _again_," Anko said, giving him a sly grin. "See me after class, we'll talk about your punishment for today. Now take your seat, you brat!"

Shikamaru muttered a few words, and Tenten had caught the word "troublesome" as one of them. He slumped down in the seat next to her, and ignored the squealing girls around him. Tenten rolled her eyes as the constant high pitched squeals grew louder and louder.

"Calm down!" Anko shouted, dropping her textbook on the floor.

Everyone quieted down, and the girls zipped their lips. Anko glared at Shikamaru for causing such a disturbance, and in her mind, she made a mental note to make Nara's punishment worse than it was originally.

"Troublesome brat, it would've been better if he hadn't shown up at all…"

­

* * *

Changing into her shorts and shirt quickly, Tenten had a hard time balancing herself. In a flash, she was done changing, but the only thing that was left was to put on her shoes. It was quick hard too, since the teacher had shooed her out of the locker rooms since she needed to lock up. And since you had to put on your shoes before entering the gym, Tenten was hopping on one foot, trying to put on her shoe quickly.

Not watching where she was going, she bumped into the person before her. She fell onto the floor rather hardly, and she let out a noise of pain. "Ugh that hurt…" She muttered to herself. She was about to search for her fallen sneaker when she saw it appear in her face.

She slowly looked up, and gasped quietly to herself. Never in her life, would she have thought that Neji was the one who picked up her sneaker for her. She could see Shikamaru lingering behind Neji in front of the gym door. He didn't look like he had interest in what the two were doing together, which Tenten was grateful for, since she didn't want anyone questioning what had happened between them.

"Thanks," she muttered as she snatched the shoe out of Neji's hand. She quickly put it on and got up before he had a chance to say anything else.

He grabbed her wrist before she could leave, and that caused her to stumble a bit. Even though he didn't seem that strong, he really was. Tenten gritted her teeth, angry that she couldn't get out of his iron tight grip. A few guys had poked their heads out of the gymnasium, and they gasped at the scene before them. Shikamaru glared at them, and they pulled back their heads like obedient dogs.

'_So that's why Shikamaru's there…' _Tenten thought to herself as she saw what happened. _'Neji's making such a big deal about this… if he wanted to talk to me he could've just said so, and not make Shikamaru like a bodyguard.'_

"What?" Tenten asked, narrowing her eyes at Neji. "I already said thank you, what do you want now?"

"This is concerning that little letter you tried to put in my locker," Neji said, showing Tenten the letter that he was holding in his other hand.

Tenten widened her eyes at that. "You actually kept that?" She asked in disbelief. "I can't believe that. Why would **you**, the Hyuuga prodigy, the genius, the gorgeous, hottest guy with the most mesmerizing eyes, keep a little love letter that you _took _from someone?"

Neji glared at Tenten, and tightened his grip on Tenten's wrist, knowing fully well that he was hurting her. She bit the inside of her cheek to refrain herself from showing the pain that she was feeling. "I just did the honor of what you wanted me to do from the start. Read the letter, and accept you as my girlfriend."

Tenten widened her eyes at Neji. "Wait, wait, wait, hold up! '_Accept you as my girlfriend'_?! I never asked you for that! It never said in the letter for you to accept me as your girlfriend! Where'd you get that b.s. from?!" Tenten shouted, attracting many, many unwanted listeners from the gymnasium. Shikamaru, however, did his best to stop the girls from looking at what was happening.

"B.S.? Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but when a person gives another person a love letter, they want the other person to ask that person out on a date, or to become their girlfriend or boyfriend. In your case, I just merely helped you in not having you go through the stage of worry when you give someone your love letter." Neji said, his grip never faltering.

Tenten however, struggled against him, waving her arm around, trying to get rid of Neji's hand. "Well you know what? From the very beginning, that letter wasn't meant for you! It wasn't even from me, either! This is just one big misunderstanding, and now you want me to be your girlfriend?!"

"And yet, you tried to put it in my locker. It makes a person misunderstand, yes it does. But next time you'll think twice about using that method to get someone to go out with you, or your friend, or whoever you're trying to help," Neji said quietly, but yet at the same time, harshly.

"So, you get it," Tenten said, as she stopped struggling. "Now, would you let go of me and pretend that nothing ever happened between us? Like we don't know each other at all? Like we're strangers and just schoolmates, and nothing else?"

Neji smirked, and released his grip on Tenten. Tenten rubbed her wrist, trying to get rid of the red finger marks that he had left on her hand. She muttered a few bad words, but Neji heard them. He bent down to Tenten's ear, which caused a few unnecessary yells and shouts that came from the gymnasium.

"You're my girlfriend, starting of today. I'll meet you by your locker at the end of your classes."

With that, Neji walked pass Tenten and entered the gym with Shikamaru. Tenten stood there, still not processing what had happened between her and Neji.

'…_Okay, __**what**__ just happened there?'_

-

Gym wasn't very fun for Tenten. Usually, it was fun for her, being the tomboy she is, of course. But today, it was rather harsh for her. Just to her luck, Gai had chose to play dodgeball for gym today. And to add on to that luck, the girls were actually active today – the reason? If you looked at the way that they looked at Tenten, then you'll be able to guess why.

Of course, each and every one of the girls knew what had happened between her and Neji outside the gym. And of course, each and every one of them was jealous. The guys, on the other hand, chose to stay out of the violent dodgeball game. Gai didn't notice anything peculiar either – he was spewing out tears because of the sudden change in the girl's attitudes, from all of them wanting out of anything that requires them to sweat, to all of them wanting to grab a ball and aiming for Tenten.

And of course, since the guys stood out of the game, Tenten was left alone on one side, and all the other girls on the other. It was pretty obvious what had happened. Plus, the nasty bruise that was forming on her leg was evidence of how hard a girl can throw something once she gets jealous.

She limped her way towards her locker, sighing in relief as the day that was labeled as torture ended for her. She dumped her books inside her locker, and slammed it shut. She didn't bother bringing her books home to do homework – none of her teachers checked it anyways, and even if they did, she could always make up an excuse. All she wanted to do now was go home, take a nice long bath, and then sleep everything off.

Too bad everything she wanted to do was opposite of what actually happened.

As she started to limp her way out of the school, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Leaving so quickly, already?"

* * *

Ohmy o.o This was like, the least updated story on my list xD Haha, I just felt the sudden need to update :) WOW, this was rather long too :D Well, long for me… o.o I can't write that long as the last chapters, I don't know why :( I'll be filling it all up with b.s., so, yeah :D

Well, I hope you liked the chapter! :D Took me a few hours, which is such a long time x____x

_Review Please,(:  
_


End file.
